Child's Playagain 2
by PowerinPink
Summary: Part 2 of my first Child's Playagain! This time a different ninja sacrifices himself! Who is it? And what will this ninja have to face before he can be turned back to normal! The stories don't go in any order so you don't have to read the first story first! :)
1. Who did it?

**Hey guys! PowerinPink has returned to continue the series! :D**

**At first I wasn't going to, since I guessed completely on the first story; but I finally planned ahead and have SOME ideas now!**

**So this is the second story of the series: Child's Play**

**The whole first part is just the beginning of story 1 for a refresher, and the rest is continuing but from where a different character sacrifices himself.**

**Shout out to Waterfall13, ninjagosilverninja1, YellowBook, halz1320, spammessages222, Wafflegirl0304, and everyone else who I didn't mention who reviewed so much on my first Ninjago story! 3**

* * *

Garmadon paced around in a large circle as he tried to figure out what to do. He had tried so many things to defeat the ninja. He had sent snakes, doppelgangers, sabotaged their dojo and still nothing. He had recently tried to release the Grundel onto Ninjago to destroy the ninja, but OF COURSE they had to be there to ruin his plans. He hated each one of the ninja with a burning passion.

Zane, to him, was merely just there. He was quiet and always _sensed_ things or whatever robots do. He had never actually done anything personally, but still the guy needed to just back off.

Jay was just too loud for his liking. The boy never learned to be quiet and could talk nonstop for hours. Garmadon didn't have the patience or tolerance for him.

Cole was just plain annoying. He leads the team to his failures, and even when he tried to get a new crew it didn't work.

Kai. Now that one made his blood boil. The boy had a temper, was disrespectful, and always rushed into things. He hated him more personally, even if he saved his son.

And Lloyd. No, he didn't hate Lloyd at all. No matter what side Lloyd was on, Garmadon would never hate or harm his son. He wasn't about to lose his family.

The girl, Nya, and his brother, Wu, were both strong in their ways. They both were capable of handling things, but still weren't strong enough to defeat him.

"I need a way to destroy the ninja." He muttered under his breath.

"I have an idea!" Skales exclaimed from nearby. Garmadon hated the snake, but he had to admit that he could manage having him for a while.

"What is it?" He snapped coldly.

"Last time you used the Mega Weapon, it was on something to indirectly stop the ninja. What if we used it to directly stop them?"

"What do you mean?"

"I say we use that same power _on them_, and not have something else do the dirty work!" Skales smirked. Garmadon got a thoughtful look on his face before nodding. Yes, that made sense. The ninja were going to pay, and they were going to pay hard.

* * *

"There is no way you can beat me now!" Jay taunted. He and Kai had been playing videogames for the past hour to see who the best was. Kai had won the past 5 games in a row, and laughed victoriously when he added another win.

"This just proves that I'm the best." Kai smirked at Jay before shutting the game off. Jay sighed in annoyance.

"No, it just means you need a better hobby." Jay muttered causing Cole and Zane, who were watching nearby, to laugh.

Kai laughed sarcastically and lightly pushed Jay.

Lloyd walked in with a curious face.

"What's up?" He asked. Nobody had gotten used to the fact that Lloyd was around their age. He was actually a little bit taller than Jay and Kai.

"Nothing much. You ready to train?" Cole asked. Lloyd nodded, but before they could leave a loud alarm interrupted them.

The ninja all got over the shock and raced off to the main room. Nya was waiting by the large monitor.

"What's up sis?" Kai asked.

"Snake activity…and I'm pretty sure Garmadon too." She answered hesitantly. Lloyd shook his head in annoyance. Having his father on the other side was just…too much. He didn't want to face his father now, he just couldn't.

"You guys go; I'll stay and watch the ship." Lloyd stated.

"Are you sure Lloyd?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, I need more training anyway." He lied. The others nodded and ran off towards the deck. Their Ultimate Dragon flew by and picked up the ninja while Nya flew by with her suit.

"Be careful!" Lloyd cried after them. _Don't do anything stupid Dad_, he thought.

* * *

The ninja all sat on their dragon as it flew towards the village. Nya flew by in her Samurai suit.

Jay looked over at her and sighed dreamily.

_Man, Nya is so cute,_ he thought_, maybe I can ask her out to the movies or something tonight!_

"Earth to Jay!" Cole shouted over the wind. (If you get this, pun is intended)

"W-what!?" Jay screamed when he was pulled back to reality.

"I said we need to split up. The snakes can be anywhere so you and Zane check the North and East side, and Kai and I'll check out South and West!" He ordered. The rest of the ninja nodded as their dragon landed.

"What about you Nya?" Jay asked while walking over to said girl.

"I'm checking from the air. Here, last night I made us some communicators just in case." Nya jumped out of her suit (she's in her body armor now) holding four communicators. They looked like regular watches but each one was a specific color. For instance, Jay had blue, Zane had white, etc.

"Good thinking Nya. Okay, you guys know what to do." Cole nodded to the team and he and Kai ran off.

"Good luck Nya!" Jay called after the girl when she flew off. Zane smiled slightly when they heard her giggle as she went up.

"I sense some chemistry going on." Zane smiled at his talkative friend. He had decided to keep the humor switch on to feel more like the guys.

Jay blushed and ran off.

"Jay North is the other way!" Zane called after him.

"I knew that!" Jay replied and bolted the other way. Zane chuckled and caught up with him.

* * *

Garmadon was hidden inside a small rundown house in the middle of the village. Skales had ordered all of the other generals to lead their snakes all around town. Once given the signal, they would all slowly make their way to the center of town, leading the ninja to the hidden Lord. Then the Mega Weapon would do the rest of the work. He couldn't wait for the plan to start. Then the fun would begin.

* * *

"Hey Cole?" Kai asked after they took a small break. They had seen no snakes so far, and they were pretty tired from the running.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure there wasn't a malfunction or something? I haven't seen anything all day." Cole nodded his head in agreement. He turned on his communicator.

"Zane, you guys see anything?" He asked.

"No snakes in our area. Do you guys see anything?" Zane replied.

Cole sighed in annoyance. "Nothing. Nya, you sure there are snakes here?"

"Positive." Nya replied.

"Um…Cole?" Kai asked.

"Are you guys sure you don't see anything?" Cole asked in the communicator again.

"Cole…dude!" Kai persisted.

"Yeah, it's like they're invisible or something." Jay responded.

"COLE WILL YOU LOOK UP!?" Kai screamed. Cole looked at Kai in shock, and then gasped. Literally surrounding the two were the Hypnobrai and Venomari tribes.

"Oh…yeah, I think I found some snakes." Cole muttered into the communicator. Kai smacked Cole upside the head and pulled out his sword. He was still pissed that they didn't have the Golden Weapons anymore. Cole pulled out his Scythe and together they fought the tribes. Kai managed to kick one of the Venomari into some Hypnobria, taking down a total of five. _Only fifty more to go,_ he thought.

Cole used his scythe like a bat and smacked any snakes that came too close. But they were overwhelmed by snakes and were easily surrounded. Cole grabbed Kai's hands (both had dropped their weapons) and swung him around in a tight circle. Kai kicked anyone who was too close, leaving them more room. They both did Spinjitzu and managed to get more room.

"Retreat!" They heard Skales cry out. The snakes all ran away, most screaming and waving their arms in the air.

"Should we let them go?" Kai asked Cole.

"No way are they getting away with this." Cole commanded.

* * *

"Oh…yeah, I think I found some snakes." Zane heard Cole mutter, and then the communicator when silent.

"What do you think he meant by that?" Jay asked him. Zane shrugged and looked around.

"I think I know what he meant." He answered. They saw the last two snake tribes (forgot the names…so yeah) coming out of nearby houses, trees, and sewer holes.

Jay gasped at the large amount of snakes, but got into a defensive stance. They both yanked out their weapons and did Spinjitzu. There fight was a little bit quicker when they heard a faint call of retreat from far away. The ninja wouldn't have noticed it if it weren't for the snakes running away. They just all sprinted off, screaming. Some even tripped when running, which made Jay chuckle.

"Do we just let them go?" Jay asked Zane.

"Guys, meet at the middle of the village. Kai and I are following them now!" Cole ordered over the communicator.

"Does that answer your question?" Zane asked sarcastically. Together he and Jay ran off to the middle of town, not knowing that they were headed for a trap.

The Earth and Fire ninja raced after the retreating snakes throughout the town. Even with their training they couldn't catch up to the usually slow snakes.

"Have they always been this fast?" Kai complained. His feet were killing him, and he knew he shouldn't have brushed off training earlier, but Jay challenged him at videogames. _And I do not deny a challenge,_ Kai thought.

"They must've been training since the last time we saw them." Cole replied. He was getting tired too, but he couldn't let them get away.

"Cole, you sure about this", Kai questioned," we already won!"

"They're up to something! It's not like them to retreat so early. Keep moving!" He ordered.

Kai groaned in annoyance, but obeyed.

After a few more minutes of running the Fangpier and Constrictia tribes (thanks ninjagosilverninja1) came up from the sides and joined the other snakes. Zane and Jay appeared soon after them, and together all four ninja chased after the tribes.

"Hey…what's up?" Jay panted.

"Not the time for jokes Jay!" Cole pointed out.

"Cole, why are we even chasing after them? We are victorious." Zane asked in puzzlement.

"Thank you!" Kai muttered.

"They're up to something, and we are going to find out _now_."

While running Jay looked up to see Nya flying a little bit in front of them (though she was still around twenty feet in the air).

"Nya, you see anything?" Jay asked into the com.

"Just four colorful idiots _chasing_ the snakes! What are you guys doing!?" Nya exclaimed into the com.

"Gee, you're too kind." Kai replied into his com.

"Looks like the snakes are headed for the middle of the village. Should I go down there with you?" Nya asked.

"It would be wise to have more reinforcements." Zane approved. They saw the Samurai suit slowly decrease in height until it was hovering above the floor next to the still running ninja.

"Has anyone seen any of the villagers?" Kai asked while looking around.

"I sense that they're all in their homes. They must've seen the snakes earlier and hid." Zane answered.

"See, smart people leave big snakes alone." Jay commented. Cole glared at him and he became quiet.

Before they knew it they had reached the middle of the village. It had a large fountain, a few rundown houses, and the rest were small shops.

The snakes all turned on the ninja and got into defensive stances. The generals stood in front of their tribe with their staffs. Each one was smirking, a look that made Kai want to punch them in the face.

Nya got out of her machine, since she wanted to practice fighting on her own, and she and the ninja got prepared for a fight.

"Sssssssoooooo you think you have won ninja?" Skales hissed with arrogance.

"Pretty much. I mean, you were the ones to retreat." Jay answered casually.

The other snakes hissed with laughter.

"Ssssssilly ninja, you fools have no idea"

The snakes all started to move to the side to leave an opening in the middle. Walking towards them was none other than Lord Garmadon. He had the Golden Weapon in his hand, and was sneering at the ninja.

"You see I've had some time to think-"He was interrupted when Skales gave a fake cough.

"_We've_ been thinking about what to do with you little brats. We've tried force, sabotage, even having you attack yourselves and yet you still find a way. I'm sure you remember our last battle?"

The guys all thought back to that horrid time. They were one hundred percent sure the Garmadon and his little followers didn't know the full story. And they really wanted to keep it that way.

"And finally, I have the perfect solution!" Garmadon smirked and aimed his Mega Weapon to the ninja and Nya. They all got ready for a fight, not knowing what to expect.

"You see my last mistake was leaving something to attack you. It was a foolish plan with so many flaws, but now I have the ultimate plan! The true way to get rid of the ninja!"

The ninja (and Nya) all gasped and slowly back away from the snakes. They knew whatever Garmadon would wish for wouldn't be pretty.

"I wish the ninja were children! So they will never get in the way of my plans again!" Garmadon cried out. The weapon started to glow and shake with power. One of the ninja ran forward and grabbed the weapon to push it away from his friends.

Garmadon gasped as a large light burst through the air. The snakes and Lord G. ran off when the light died leaving three shocked ninja, one scared Samurai, and one six year old ninja.

* * *

**THIS IS WHERE THE STORY 2 STARTS :D (Sorry, it's a short one)**

Everyone watched as the now young ninja stood up shakily. He looked over to the spot where Garmadon had disappeared. Then he looked down at his small body, and finally up at his friends.

The very first heroic thing he did was...scream...

"Oh my god! I'm a kid again!" _Jay_ screamed while running around in a large circle, waving his arms.

"Jay, calm down! Everything's going to be okay!" Cole tried to calm Jay down; but he might as well have asked Jay to not talk for a whole day.

"Why did I do that?! I could have just yelled duck! Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh-"

"Jay! Cole's right, you need to calm down." Nya interrupted. She walked over to the troubled ninja and kneeled down in front of him.

"How can I calm down?! You're almost taller than me sitting down!" Jay whined. Kai chuckled slightly when he noticed that; but with one disapproving glance from Zane he stopped.

"Now is not the time for laughing Kai. I sense that this can get very complicated." Zane informed the hot head.

"Zane's right. We should head back to the Bounty and ask Sensei for advice. He should know what to do." Cole informed his teammates. They all nodded and headed back to the dragons and Samurai suit. Jay jumped onto Wisp...only to fall right off. He was so tiny that he couldn't hold on tight enough.

"Jay, I think you should ride with me until we get this matter solved." Nya stated. Jay blushed as he walked over to Nya and got into the suit with her. He blushed even harder when they both fit in perfectly.

"So...is it too late to ask you if you wanna go see a movie?" He chuckled.

* * *

**So we find out that Jay did it! :D**

**I can't wait to get this story rolling, I have most things planned out :)**

**The plot won't be the same as the first story so you won't get bored**

**Question of the Chapter (I miss doing these):**

**Which true potential do you think was/is the coolest? **

**Which true potential episode was the best is pretty much it!**

**Tell me in the reviews**

**ALSO, to Hope and Sarah: That's actually a pretty cool idea with the Gender Bender (and sorry that I couldn't use Lloyd), but I think that wouldn't fit in the series. Maybe I can make that story when the series is done or something :)**

**Check the poll on my site! :D**


	2. I love being a kid

**Sorry for the short chapter, other things will happen in later chapters! Cookie? (::)**

* * *

"...And that's why Jay is shorter than usual." Cole summed up quickly to Sensei Wu.

They had arrived back to the ship and were waiting for Zane to finish up cooking another masterpiece. They were all waiting at the table and watching Sensei.

As Sensei thought over the situation Cole thought back to earlier that day. He couldn't help but feel incredibly guilty; if he hadn't been adamant on chasing the snakes then Jay would still be himself.

Zane felt incredibly grateful that Jay had done such a thing. Being a nindroid, he had always been his 'age'. Being turned into a kid was the most confusing and puzzling moments of his robot life. He didn't know if he could handle being a kid again.

Kai didn't know what to think about the situation. Yes; it was incredibly funny when Jay was shorter then Nya and all that, but he was mad too. _Nobody threatens my fri-family without going through me,_ he thought.

Lloyd was having the same thoughts in his head as Kai. Maybe he fell off the ship from laughing when he saw Jay, but that didn't mean he didn't care for the talkative ninja. _Dad, I don't know what you think you're doing, but I'm not going to stand by and watch it happen_, he thought.

"I see. I suppose we should visit the Tea Shop tomorrow-"Sensei was interrupted by a frantic voice.

"What do you mean tomorrow?! I need to be older n-Ow!" Jay's voice cracked slightly and he blushed. His voice was now a mix between his usual, and his voice after sucking in helium. He tried to stop talking so the guys would stop making fun of him; but come on! This is Jay we're talking about.

He glared at Cole, Lloyd, and Kai, who were across from him, who tried to stop laughing. Cole tried looking away and focusing on other things, Kai was covering his face, and Lloyd was leaning on the table with his face buried in his arms. They were all shaking with laughter as they tried to control themselves.

"N-O-t funny guys!" They nodded their heads and put on a serious face...for about three seconds until they couldn't hold it in.

Nya stood up and whacked each boy on the head.

"Ow!"

"Nya!"

"Hey!"

"Guys, it's not nice to make fun of Jay. If it weren't for him, you'd all be in the same position!" The others rubbed their heads but nodded. It was true; being a kid again was torture, and now Jay has to go through the experience alone.

"At least Zane is cooking! I can't handle another one of Cole's dis-delicious meals since they were so...good!" Jay stuttered when Cole glared at him.

"Calm down Cole...your food's just...unique." Kai managed to say. Cole nodded, happy with the answer, and they waited patiently for Zane. He arrived with plates full of food that looked like it belonged to a five-star restaurant. Everyone quickly dug in until there wasn't one spot left.

"So...what exactly do we do now?" Cole asked Sensei after dinner.

"Tomorrow Nya and I will depart for the Tea Shop. Until then, you must all rest." Everyone nodded and bowed as Sensei left the room.

Jay sprinted towards the game room as soon as Sensei was gone...only to cry in protest.

"Oh come on!" They heard him scream. They walked in and laughed when they saw Jay's hands were smaller than the remote.

"You know what? I can still do this!" Jay persisted and turned on the game. He started to play, but only lasted two seconds when he was instantly defeated. He frowned in disappointment and threw the controller on the floor.

"That game was stupid anyway..." He muttered and face planted into a bean bag chair in annoyance. The others laughed, minus Nya and Zane, and ran forward to play games.

"You know Jay, Nya was right. We all owe you for sacrificing yourself." Zane smiled down at the ninja.

"No, it's cool. You all would have done the same." He didn't really care; he was positive the others would have done the same. But a 'thank you for saving us almighty Jay' didn't hurt.

He felt someone sit next to him on the bean bag chair, and smiled when he saw it was Nya.

"So, how are you doing?" She asked.

"I love being a kid." He stated sarcastically and shoved his face back into the bean bag chair.

* * *

**Yay second chapter is finished! Don't worry, more will start to happen. This is one of those chapters leading onto other stuff :)**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**In theme of Halloween what costumes do you think the characters would wear? (Random question, but I think it's pretty unique) :)**

**Tell me in the reviews! ALSO, check my poll on my profile :D**

**I'm thinking of inbetween the series I could make some one-shots (but no promises) so PM or review requests if you would like :)**


	3. Hard Raising a Kid

Garmadon continued to pace around the room. They had just arrived back from trying, and failing, to turn the ninja back into kids. _That fool just had to play hero! He has completely ruined all of my plans,_ Garmadon thought angrily to himself. He thought of plans that he could use.

He had thought of so many things; and yet they still found a way to control the situation.

Kidnap the girl (failed), make doppelgangers (failed), and even get a new crew (incredible fail). He had to strike them where it hurt; where they would beg for mercy. _Maybe I could,_ his thought were interrupted when he heard a door on his right open as Skales slithered forward.

"The snakes are getting restless. We must come up with a plan before they start to doubt you." He hissed. Though he would have been pleased that the snakes doubted the Dark Lord, he needed to be on Garmadon's good side. Well at least for now he did. He had to play his cards out well; if he didn't, then his chances of ruling the Serpentine would be ruined.

"Yes, yes I know that! If it weren't for that fool, my plans would have worked easily! Everything has been ruined!" Garmadon growled at the reptile. The snake didn't even flinch, which Garmadon gave him credit for, and just waited for him to stop talking.

"Why not take advantage of that? Take the brat while they're distracted!"

"I have thought of that...tell the snakes there will be a meeting in five minutes. From there we will discuss what to do." Skales nodded and left the room to inform the snakes.

* * *

Jay yawned for the tenth time as he and Nya sat on the beanbag chair. Having watched the boys play games was not only boring, but torture. Zane was meditating in the corner, Cole and Lloyd were facing each other in a tournament, and Kai had left earlier when he lost. _He can be so stubborn,_ Jay smiled to himself.

"Jay, are you tired?" Nya asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Not even a little b-It" He blushed again when his voice cracked once more.

"Jay, go to bed. Don't worry tomorrow we'll get you back to normal, and we can finally go on that date." She smiled down at the blue ninja. He nodded his head and walked over to the room he shared with his brothers.

When he got inside he saw Kai was sitting on his bead with a bored expression.

"Hey short stuff. What's up?"

"D-O-n't call me short stuff!" Jay whined childishly. Kai chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair. Jay blew a raspberry at the fire ninja and flopped onto his bead.

_I can't wait to be older again! I can finally play, fight, and go out with Nya;_ he smiled brightly at the last part and fell asleep. His dreams were filled with, of course, Nya.

* * *

"I say we snatch the little brat from the ninja! Teach them not to mess with the Serpentine!" Skales called out next to Garmadon. The snakes all cheered and hissed at Skale's plan.

Garmadon looked at the crowd of snakes and thought about what he should say.

"I agree it is good plan, but who says the ninja wouldn't have thought of it? Such a plan can have so many flaws and undesired endings! We must have back-up plans, unless you all want to be beaten by those pesky ninja!" The other snakes stopped cheering and looked at each other in confusion.

"See, there is no other plan! We have tried everything, but all have failed!" Skales pointed out sharply to the Dark Lord.

"You think I haven't noticed...we must find a way to defeat the ninja if we are to rule over Ninjago." Everything grew silent as they all thought of ways to beat the ninja.

After about five minutes of thinking Garmadon growled.

"Nobody has a plan!?"

"You realize who you are asking correct? I say we just let whatever happens happen." Skales whispered into his ear. He sighed in annoyance but nodded. It was the only plan they had for now.

* * *

Cole and Lloyd continued their tournament five minutes after Jay left until Lloyd jumped up in victory.

"Oh, in your face! I won, I won, I won!" Lloyd cheered and slammed the remote onto the floor.

Cole got up and pushed the boy into one of the beanbags.

"I went easy on you."

"No, you didn't! You know why, because I'm awesome!" Lloyd teased from his chair. Cole rolled his eyes.

"Zane, we should head to bed." Zane's eyes opened and he nodded. They made their way to their room, leaving a cheering Lloyd and laughing Nya. In the hallway Zane, who was in front of Cole, stopped walking.

"Ow! Zane what the heck?" Cole groaned.

"I sense we are not the only ones here." Zane muttered quietly back. Cole's eyes widened and he looked around.

"Who and where?" He whispered.

"Snake...in our room." Zane replied.

"Jay and Kai are in there!" Cole gasped. They stood frozen for a second until they heard a scream. They charged into the room; expecting the worst.

In the room was none other than Skales! Kai's unconscious body was on the floor and there was a giant thrashing sack in the snake's right hand.

Skales glared at the extra ninja and hissed.

"Skales let him go and get out of my house." Cole snarled with gritted teeth.

_Garmadon will not be happy,_ Skales thought,_ but unless I want to end up with my head on a plaque, I need to leave._ He threw the sack at Cole's feet and jumped out the window. Cole ripped the sack open with his scythe and helped Jay up. The boy was shaking and his eyes were wide in shock. He grabbed the closest thing to him, which was Cole's leg, and hugged it closely.

"Jay!" Nya and Lloyd called out as they ran into the room. They gasped when they saw the room. Cole and Nya tried to comfort the shivering boy while Zane and Lloyd went over to Kai.

"It's okay Jay; we got rid of the snake." Nya murmured into his ear. Jay calmed down and let go of Cole's leg. Nya bent over and lifted the boy and hugged him closely.

"How's Kai?" She asked.

"He seems to have a head injury, a possible concussion." Zane informed her as he scanned Kai's body for any more injuries.

"Jay, what happened?" Nya asked the ninja.

He lifted his head from her neck and took a big, shaky breath.

* * *

_Jay woke up to the sound of a window breaking. He jumped up and looked around. There was glass scattered all over the floor, but nothing else. He jumped off his bed; luckily there was no glass in his area. He looked over to see Kai get up quickly and check on him._

"_You okay?" He asked._

"_Yeah, wh-A-t was that?"_

"_Nothing good." _

"_Now that's not very nice." They heard a voice behind them hiss. They turned to see Skales slither quietly out of a shadow. Kai gasped at the snake's surprising stealth and shoved Jay back behind him._

"_Skales, what are you doing here?" Kai barked angrily at the reptile._

"_I'm here for the boy." He replied with a smirk. _

"_Not on my watch." Kai pulled out his sword and charged at the snake. Skales used his staff and deflected each attack. Kai was fuming with each strike. Skales tried to circle around Kai to get to Jay; but Kai cut him off._

_Skales growled when suddenly an idea came to him._

"_You think I've come alone! While you fight me, my friends already have your little friend."_

_Before Jay realized his plan Kai's head whipped back to where Jay was. Jay saw Skales smirk in victory and held his staff like a baseball bat._

"_No, Kai it's a trick!" Right when Kai was about to turn back to the snake he felt the staff slam against his head loudly. He was thrown back a few feet and landed onto the floor in a heap. Jay looked at the snake in shock._

"_Dude, are you trying to K-I-ll him?!" Skales hissed with laughter and grabbed Jay by the front of his shirt._

"_Feel lucky I'm not doing the same to you." Just before Jay was thrown into a sack, which Skales had in a bag on his back, he screamed as loud as possible. Skales gasped and threw the boy into the sack. He was about to leave when two ninja slammed through the door..._

After Jay finished the story they put him back to bed. He instantly fell asleep as his adrenaline lowered. Cole lifted Kai's limp body and placed him lightly on his bed.

"Don't worry Nya, Cole and I will watch over the two of them." Zane comforted the distressed girl. She nodded from her spot between Jay and Kai's bed. She kissed Jay and Kai's forehead and made her way back to her room.

"Who knew raising a kid was so hard?" Cole asked Zane dryly.

* * *

**So finally some action!**

**I put in some reverse from story one (Kai trys to protect Jay instead of the other way around)**

**And I promise, the stories won't have the same plots (Cuz that's boring)**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**Which character reminds you of your bestfriend? :D (Okay, not that unique but that's all I got)**

**CHECK MY POLL ON MY PROFILE GUYS :D**

**And reviews are welcome, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review They motivate me :)**


	4. He left

Kai woke up to a pounding in his head. It was like someone smacked a giant staff...oh wait!

"Jay!" He screamed and jumped out of the bed. He nearly fell to his knees from the pain that quickly grew.

"Whoa, Kai take it easy!" He heard a voice say. He felt someone lightly drag him back to his bed and sat him down on it. He looked up to see Cole looking down at him in concern.

"C-Cole? What happened to Jay?! S-Skales came and tried to-"

"Kidnap him? Yeah, we know. Don't worry Jay's in the game room with the rest of the team. We got there just in time too. You got knocked in the head so calm down." Cole summed up. He put a comforting hand on Kai's shoulder as he said boy clutched his head in pain.

Kai gave a sigh of relief hearing Jay was safe and nodded...then winced since that hurt too.

"You wanna just go back to bed?" Cole asked the ninja.

"No way, that's boring." Kai slowly got up with a hand pressed on his head and made his way back to his family. Cole chuckled and followed.

Everyone smiled when they saw Kai out of bed.

"How's your head?" Nya asked with worry.

"I'm fine, just sore." He said and sat down on one of the bean chairs.

Jay stayed silent the whole time though. He felt so...different. Sure, being a kid made you different already, but he felt...so out of place. It felt weird being the only kid on the Bounty; he felt so out of it. When he woke up he found out that his voice stopped cracking (which was awesome), but the bad part was that it was now incredibly squeaky that the others would bust a gut laughing about it. It sounded like he sucked in helium from a whole bounce house!

He felt so...small.

Nya took notice of his silence.

"Hey what about you? You okay?" He nodded mutely and looked away.

"Don't worry Jay; we're leaving for the tea once Sensei finishes his morning meditating." Jay sighed in annoyance, which was really unlike him. He had been like this ever since he woke up. Not _one_ word spoken; he just sat down on the floor in silence.

_Big people are so annoying,_ he thought, _wait...big people?_

He squinted his eyes in confusion.

_Since when have I referred to them as big people? _

He shrugged and paid attention to Cole and Lloyd's game. Lloyd, no shocker, won again and did a victory dance. Jay found out one thing about the boy; he couldn't dance for his life.

* * *

Garmadon had given up pacing an hour ago and sat down on his black throne.

"Would you have rather me getting beaten and have them take the boy back?" Skales hissed sarcastically. He had reported to Garmadon of his failure to kidnap Jay; and Garmadon was not a happy camper.

"Personally yes. Now we need another plan! My brother and that girl will be picking up the tea any minute now!

"Then what would you like me to do!? Go and ask the ninja to hand him over? Unless you have another plan, then we have lost another battle."

Garmadon growled in annoyance but knew the snake was correct. If he didn't come up with something soon then another failure will be added against him.

"We need to stall them for now. Go to the Tea Shop and do whatever you can to give me time. I will have a plan formed while you do that." Skales nodded his head and slithered away and towards his fellow snakes to plan.

* * *

"Okay guys, we'll be back soon!" Nya announced to the boys as she and Sensei headed off. The boys, minus Jay, wished them luck and continued playing games.

"Jay, I sense you're stressed about something. Is there anything I can do?" Zane asked the silent boy.

He shook his head and twiddled his fingers.

"Jay, you've been really quiet. Penny for your thoughts?" Lloyd asked him.

He shook his head with frustration and annoyance.

_This place is so boring! It needs more...pizazz,_ he thought with a smirk. He got up and walked out; excited to make things fun.

* * *

Nya and Sensei had finally made it to the Tea Shop and opened the door.

"Oh it is you. What do you want?" Mystake asked curtly.

"We need more Tomorrow Tea." Nya replied in the same tone.

"Too late. A gentleman in a trench coat came and took the rest."

"What do you mean it's gone!?" She gasped.

"What do you think gone means? I've already ordered more, but it won't be in stock for a week or two."

Nya was ready to punch the lady in the face, but Sensei cut her off.

"When the tea arrives can you please inform us?"

"Very well." She nodded and Nya and Sensei were off.

As they walked Nya thought about the man in the trench coat.

_Is it really a coincidence that a man happened to buy the tea while we were about to,_ she questioned in her mind.

* * *

Skales ripped off his large trench coat and smirked with victory at his fellow snakes. He held in his hands two full jugs of Tomorrow Tea. They were all hiding in the shadows of an alley (how cliché).

"What do we do with it?" One of the Hypnobrai asked.

"We must get rid of this. Any exposure to this can turn us into our ancestor's age. Throw it in the trash." They nodded and threw the tea into the trash and hissed with laughter.

"Garmadon better get on with his plan." Skales muttered as they slithered back to their hideout.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Jay?" Kai asked from his beanbag chair. His head felt a little better; but was still sore.

"Last I saw him he was sulking on his chair." Cole replied. They turned off the game to search for the surprisingly silent boy.

They searched all around the ship; but no sign of the lightning boy.

"G-guys where is he?!" Cole asked in shock.

"Do you think it was a snake?" Lloyd asked.

"No; I do not sense any evil on this ship. I believe Jay has...left."

* * *

**So, I promise, Jay's strange behavior will be explained in later chapters!**

**And was that a good cliffy or what? And thanks for all the reviews and answers to my poll!**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**Who saw the episode earlier today? Was it better then the episode last week?**

**Remember I accept one shot requests (no promises) just review or PM them! **

**And check out my poll guys, I want to get up to twenty! :D**


	5. Why did you do it?

"What do you mean he left?!" Everyone screamed at the nindroid. Kai winced at the loudness. _Note to self: Don't ever get hit by a creepy snake's staff EVER again,_ he thought weakly to himself.

"He is not on the ship anymore, but nobody else came on. The only answer is that he left." Zane answered shortly.

"How did we manage to lose a six year old so fast?" Lloyd asked in annoyance and worry. _Of course right when Nya and my uncle leave, Jay decides to leave,_ he thought dryly.

Cole felt extremely ashamed and disappointed in himself. He was the leader, he was in charge, and he was supposed to make sure his team-no his family- was safe! He might as well have opened the door for Jay so he could leave!

"Where do you think he went?" Cole asked Zane. Zane made his way into the main room and looked through security footages of the town. Being the protectors of the city they were granted to have all footage of the town.

"Well there are only three places he could be. The arcade, comic shop, or the theme park. That's where I would usually want to go when I was little." Lloyd mentioned to the robot. He nodded his head and opened three files; each showing video feed of the three mentioned places.

"He's not at the arcade." Kai noticed.

"Not at the comic shop." Cole added.

Zane widened the file for the theme park and they watched for any sign of the ninja. _This is hopeless,_ Lloyd thought,_ how can we possibly find one tiny boy in such a huge place?_

Cole looked at the screen frantically to find his brother. Not only would he have to break the news to Sensei and Nya, but he would also have to admit that...he failed. He failed to keep his brother safe; for all they knew, Jay could be lost...injured...dead.

"This is impossible! We don't even know for sure if he's there!" Kai protested. _Where the heck are you Jay!?_

"Wait a second, Zane zoom in over by the Ferris wheel. You don't think that little boy is...?" Lloyd informed the team. Zane nodded and did as he was told. He zoomed the camera onto the one specific spot Lloyd mentioned and they all cheered.

There on the screen was Jay; for the first time that day he was laughing and smiling. He was eagerly waiting in line, jumping up and down, with blue cotton candy in his right hand.

"Oh thank god. Now we need to go get him before Sensei and Nya come back!" Cole ordered. They all nodded and rushed to the Mega Dragon, ready to find Jay.

* * *

Garmadon thought over his options as Skales stalled his brother.

_I need to make a quick strike, but make it hard. So by the time they recover, I will have already won._

Kidnapping was an obvious fail, and so were many other ideas. What could he possibly do that could stop the ninja once and for all!?

When suddenly a thought came to him.

_I've already done what needs to be done. They don't realize how much power my weapons truly possess, and to have all that focused on one person? That should be enough for now,_ he laughed evilly at just that thought.

The ninja quickly arrived at the theme park and made their way to the Ferris wheel.

"Where is he? He was right here!" Cole gasped when they didn't see the lightning ninja anywhere.

"The Ferris wheel is letting people off, maybe he's on it now?" Kai remarked. They waited...and waited...and waited some more, but the only people on the Ferris wheel were couples.

"Great, no this is just perfect! We lost Jay, the snakes and Garmadon could be anywhere, and Nya and Sensei are almost home now!" Cole cried out in frustration.

"What about our communicators? We can use those!" Lloyd smiled at his comment.

"Can't; Jay took his off after we got home because it was too loose on him. Remind me to glue that onto his wrist when we find him." Cole sighed.

"We gotta split up or this will be impossible." Kai muttered.

"Kai is correct; we will be able to cover more ground and find Jay faster." Zane added.

"Why can't you just sense him?" Lloyd asked.

"There are too many people here. If I tried my system will overload." Zane explained.

"Okay, Zane and Lloyd, you guys check out over there." Cole pointed to their right; which was a few more rides and game tents.

"Kai and I'll get the rest. Remember, find him and report to us." They all nodded and headed off in their direction.

* * *

"He's not in the Haunted House, the game room, or even the food court! Where could that kid be?" Lloyd groaned. They had been searching for only ten minutes, and almost all of their hope had been diminished. He and Zane stood in the middle of the sidewalk near the Ferris wheel. They had checked their entire side of the carnival, and yet no Jay!

"Kai, have you found Jay yet?" Zane asked into his comm.

"No not- wait a second. Oh my god!" They heard Kai say before everything went silent.

* * *

Kai and Cole had no luck in finding the ninja either. They had checked the roller coaster (he wanted to ride it, but Cole slapped him when he asked), the second arcade, _every_ game tent but no signs of Jay at all.

"Nya and Sensei are probably back at the Bounty wondering where we are! Oh god, what am I going to say?" Cole sighed and leaned against board to the rollercoaster for shade from the sun.

"Once we find Jay we just say we went to the Theme Park since there was nothing to do. Simple and straight to the point." Kai smirked.

"One problem with that; where is the kid!?"

"Well if I knew that I think I'd tell you."

While Cole rested in the shade, wearing all black in the heat wasn't helpful, Kai looked around. He did a few circles around his area but ended up with nothing. He was started to walk back to Cole when he heard Zane on his comm.

"Kai, have you found Jay yet?"

"No not-wait a second. Oh my god!" Kai said and his hand left the comm. in shock. He stood still for a second...before falling onto the floor in laughter.

In front of him was a young laughing Jay climbing onto Cole's back. Cole was trying to get him off, not knowing it was Jay.

"What the heck!? Get off, get off, get off! Kai, what the heck is on my back!?" Cole asked desperately as he tried to yank off the unknown, to him, thing on his back. Kai would have answered...if he could breathe from laughing so hard.

"Faster Cole!" Jay cheered as Cole tried to whirl around and find out what was attached to his back. He stopped when he heard Jay though.

"Jay?"

"Yep!"

"Jay, what the heck!? Where have you been this whole time; do you even realize how bad this could have gotten? You could have been abducted or hurt!"

"Don't be so bossy Cole!" Jay giggled and got off of Cole.

"Z-Zane w-we got him. M-meet us at our dragons." Kai managed to say through his laughter.

While flying back to the Bounty Kai explained how they found Jay, and he and Lloyd almost fell of the dragon from laughing too hard.

"Not funny." Cole muttered. Zane chuckled quietly so he wouldn't hurt the earth ninja's feelings. When they arrived at the Bounty they all stood at the door. Lloyd had to practically cover Jay's mouth so he wouldn't alert anyone of their arrival.

"Okay, so we say there was nothing to do and the theme park was near us, and we had our comm. links on just in case." Cole recapped to the boys. They all nodded and headed inside.

Nya and Sensei were waiting in the room. Nya was tapping her foot impatiently, while Sensei sat down.

Nya's arms crossed and she said in a deadly tone," You _better_ have a good reason."

It wasn't as bad as they thought it would be. It was worse.

She instantly knew they were lying and demanded the truth. When they mentioned Jay's disappearance they knew they were dead meat by the look on her face. After the story she stood up from the couch with an annoyed sigh.

"You're lucky I'm a nice person and I won't kill you. Bad news; tea won't be in stock for a week or two." Everyone who didn't know this, minus Jay, groaned. He was busy in his thoughts.

_That was the best day of my life! But sucks to be back here; sure these guys are fun, but they don't have a rollercoaster or even cotton candy!_

The rest of the day went by fast and soon Jay was sleeping in their room.

Everyone was gathered in the living room and were sitting on the couches.

"What's up with Jay? He's so...different." Lloyd asked.

"I believe I have found out the answer to that. Turing into a kid not only changed him physically, but mentally. His mind has slowly formed into one of a child's. We are lucky he recognizes us." Zane replied.

"But when we were kids we didn't do that." Kai added.

"Yes, but that was because the power of the Mega Weapon was divided among us and the Grundle. Jay was hit with full undivided power. It must have been enough to have some...side effects."

The others nodded in understanding.

Nya sighed and walked into her room. She shut the door and leaned against it.

_Why did you do it Jay,_ she thought.

* * *

**Okay, hoped you guys liked this chapter (took some time to write)**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**Why do you watch Ninjago? (The characters, the plot, the fact that the characters are Legos?)**

**Tell me in the reviews :D**


	6. Oops

**Shout out to YellowBook for help with the chapter :D**

**You seriously NEED to check out Ninjago The Real Yellow Ninja (You won't regret it)**

* * *

The boys watched as Nya went to her room. Nobody moved or said anything for a few minutes. What could they say at a time like this?

"So is this how it's going to be for the next week? Babysit Jay until they get more tea?" Lloyd said in an exasperated tone. "We've already proven we can't do that."

"Don't talk like that! Guys, we can handle this." Cole persisted. He wasn't about to let his te-family down, not again.

"No, Lloyd's right. We're possibly the worst babysitters in the entire world." Kai sighed. He was almost positive that Jay would most likely end up in more danger with them than without.

"We must not give up. We must keep strong and fight for Jay's safety." Zane advised. Lloyd and Kai both looked down; it was obvious that they had given up hope.

"It's not that I don't want to protect Jay. He's my brother...it's just; we're not the right people for the job. I'm a ninja, not a nanny." Lloyd muttered. Kai nodded in agreement.

Cole stood up and looked down at his teammates.

"Guys, we can't just give up. We didn't give up when we first fought Garmadon, when Lloyd was kidnapped, and even when Sensei was eaten alive! I'm not about to give up now! When I choose to be a ninja I choose to mature and become responsible. And so did you; so we are not giving up because things got too hard! Ninja push themselves past their limits, so why stop now?"

Everyone stared up at him in awe and shock. All was silent until Kai broke it.

"You should seriously think of becoming a motivational speaker."

Cole face-palmed and sighed in annoyance.

"But you're right. We have to do this, for Jay." Kai smirked. They all nodded at each other. No matter what was thrown their way, they would get past it a hundred times stronger. They weren't the same people they were before. They weren't strangers that were forced to live together because they agreed to be ninja. No, they were a family.

* * *

"What do you mean you won't do anything?" Skales hissed in anger when Garmadon broke the news to him.

"Jay being a child will be enough of a problem for the ninja. With them distracted we will finally defeat those troublesome ninja." Garmadon smirked at the thought of the ninja bowing down to him; each one a personal slave for him. He frowned at the thought of Lloyd among them. No, Lloyd would be treated like a prince. And soon Lloyd would forget this silly idea of being a ninja and join him.

They could be a family like he always secretly wanted.

* * *

The next day had been torture.

The entire day someone had to be with Jay or else he would try and escape again. He almost managed to when Lloyd was distracted by his games. In his defense he almost beat Kai's high score. Of course Cole didn't think it was enough of an excuse so he had to clean _every. Single. Room. _

Nobody knew exactly what to think of the entire situation.

Already in the past few days they almost lost Jay twice, Garmadon was still at large, and the tea wasn't due for a week or two.

This was going to take a while.

It was weird with Jay as a kid. He didn't make jokes, and all he did was complain. Yes, he did know who they all were, but he didn't think of them as his brothers. They were at least lucky with the fact that Jay knew them; if he didn't then this whole thing would be really awkward. The next day started out the same; Jay complaining, videogames, and nothing to do.

"Why can't I go back to the park?" Jay groaned in boredom. _When did these people get so boring?_

They, minus Nya and Sensei, or all waiting for lunch in the game room. Kai was playing Cole in videogames, Zane meditated, and Lloyd was off cleaning the Bounty still.

"Guys, lunch's ready!" They heard Nya call from the dining room. Making sure Jay didn't try and run off, Cole lifted Jay and set him on his back. That seemed to be the only way to make Jay laugh and stop thinking of leaving. Jay laughed the whole way to the dining room, and they all for once were able to talk to Jay without him complaining.

"So Jay, what do you want to do today?" Cole asked.

"Theme park!" Jay cheered.

"Okay, new question. What do you want to do on the ship?" Cole corrected himself.

"Why can't we go back to the park? They had cotton candy and everything!" Jay smiled at the thought of the park.

"Well you see, there are these-"Cole was interrupted when Kai smacked the back of his head. Cole whipped his head to Kai, who was on his right, and gave him a _Dude, what the heck!?_ look.

"Don't tell him some snakes are after him! You wanna give him nightmares?" Kai whispered into his ear.

"Oh, um well you see Jay...the park has been closed down...for...cleaning purposes?" Cole thought up slowly. Jay stared at him for a minute, but then nodded, happy with the lie.

"So what can we do on the ship?" Jay asked.

"Well...we can play some games...I guess." Cole answered. Jay's eyes lit up at the word games and he nodded his head with glee.

"What kind of games?"

"Pin the tail on Cole?" Kai mentioned with a smirk. Lloyd muffled his laughs into his sleeve while even Zane chuckled quietly.

"Shut up Kai!" Cole muttered and punched his arm.

"Guys, can we not fight at the table!" Nya asked in amusement and placed bowls of soup in front of everyone. They all smiled at the scent and dug in.

"Wait that's it! Why don't we have Jay fight? We'll all be here watching him, and it might teach him self-defense." Lloyd smiled.

"Or he could completely fail and hurt himself." Cole mentioned.

"Fight? I wanna fight, that sounds cool!" Jay smiled.

"Calm down Cole, how bad could it be?" Kai asked. Cole sighed but nodded his head. Everyone cheered and headed to Dareth's dojo.

* * *

"Are you sure we should give a six year old nun chucks?" Cole asked Zane. They were in the dojo, which was luckily empty minus them, and were all standing in a circle. Cole held Jay's old nun chucks in his right hand, keeping it out of reach of said boy.

"I believe that Jay still has the ability to fight, even if he has been changed into a younger version of himself." Cole nodded his head and decided to agree with the nindroid. Cole handed nun chucks to the small boy, who cheered happily.

"Okay, it's simple. Just focus on your element and aim for that target." Lloyd advised the tiny ninja. Jay ignored him and started spinning his nun chucks. Being the ninja of lightning, he did almost everything twice as fast as the average human. Everyone's eyes widened as the nun chucks become a blur since it was going so fast.

"W-wait Jay!" Kai cried out when he saw the nun chucks spark with lightning.

"No Jay, don't do that!" Cole joined in. Jay continued to spin the nun chucks and he cackled when he saw lightning shooting out.

"No Jay st-" Cole tried to stop Jay, but he was interrupted by a large boom, and the crackle of lightning.

* * *

A few minutes later the boys all came back. Nya, who was waiting for them in the main room, gasped.

Zane's body had static shooting off of and he was twitching. Lloyd's hair stuck up slightly, and some parts of his suit had cuts through it. Cole had several holes and his slightly smoking suit, and Kai was twitching like Zane with a large slash through his arm sleeve. Jay walked in after them giggling and swinging his nun chucks around with glee.

"What happened?" She gasped and checked to see if they had any wounds.

"Calm down Cole you said. How bad could it be you said." Cole glared at Kai and walked away.

"Oops." Kai chuckled and ruffled the lightning ninja's hair.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, writer's block sucks.**

**Anyway, I hope you like the chapter. I want Jay to open up more to the guys, and actually be fun.**

**Question of the Chapter (inspiration from Youtube):**

**Which song do you think matches the characters personally?**

**Kai- Headstrong**

**Nya- Pretty girl rock**

**Cole- Weekend Whip (being leader, I think he deserves the theme song)**

**Zane- ? (I really can't find a song)**

**Jay- ? (Same as Zane)**

**Lloyd- Fighter/We are Young**

**Tell me in the reviews (you don't have to do every character)**

**And check the poll out, almost 20 votes! :D**


	7. Fight pt 1

Garmadon tried to ignore the ranting snake from his throne. He had been sitting for over an hour; however, the snake continued to complain.

"I cannot believe that you won't take advantage of this! With that one ninja down, we can defeat them easily." Skales hissed in anger. He had slithering around the throne room. _The one time he has a chance in winning, and he's sitting on his throne in comfort?_

"I never said we would never take advantage." Garmadon muttered in annoyance.

"Why not just attack them now? They'll be so distracted, that taking them down will be a breeze!"

"You think I have not thought of that!? You realize our 'army' is snakes; most of which run away instead of fight.

"What about the skeleton? I would be willing to make peace with them to destroy those pesky ninja!" Garmadon thought about that idea and smirked.

_Maybe this snake isn't so useless after all,_ he thought.

"Yes, they might be useful. You may leave and inform the snakes of a meeting in ten minutes. I must contact my old...friends." Garmadon cackled as Skales made his way out the door.

* * *

"It's pretty cool how Jay's opening up more." Kai smiled as he saw Jay telling Nya more jokes. They weren't great, but Nya continued to giggle at the boy's antics. _Yeah, I don't think I should be worried about those two just yet_, Kai thought. He had always been cautious with those two being...together, but he trusted Jay...well for now he did.

"Yes, I sense he has grown on us, and vice versa." Zane added. Though he would never admit it, he enjoyed taking care of the ninja. Having his past, he never knew anyone but his inventor and falcon. He had always been considered an older brother, but it felt...better having Jay as a kid.

Cole nodded his head. At first taking care of the kid was a nightmare; he was the leader, and he couldn't even handle one six year old! But after Jay started to become himself again, it grew easier. He was the older brother in their messed up family, and it was his job to protect them. It was actually pretty cool to be able to say he had brothers.

They were all cooped up inside the game room, and doing absolutely nothing (again). The videogames got boring (if that was possible), Cole had decided no more fighting for Jay, and they couldn't leave the ship.

Their only job for now was to distract Jay until the tea would arrive. It was supposed to be in stock in around five-to four days at the least. But for all they knew, it could come in a month. But they could handle it...right?

"I'm so booooored!" Lloyd groaned. He had done everything; play games, train, and annoy the heck out of everyone. He had a bruised arm from when Cole punched him for tripping him. Could you blame him? Watching people fall is hilarious, but being the one that made them fall was to die for.

"We need to find something to do." Kai joined in on Lloyd's complaining. Cole shook his head at the two ninja.

"Come on guys, remember our little pep talk? We have to do this for Jay...no matter how boring this is." He sighed at that last part.

"Maybe we could-"Lloyd was interrupted by a loud alarm.

"Okay, remind me to break that stupid thing!" He muttered.

"Ninja, you are needed in the main room now!" The heard Sensei say over the intercom. As they ran off to the main room Nya lifted Jay up so he wouldn't have to try and catch up.

"Ninja, be prepared. This may be one of your greatest battles yet." Sensei warned his students. He showed film of Garmadon, skeleton, and snakes causing chaos all over Ninjago city. Citizens were running around and screaming. The snakes would chase them through the streets, and hiss at anyone that got too close.

They all gasped at the sight of the destruction. Garmadon stood there, Mega Weapon in hand, admiring the skeleton and snake's work. The film they were watching was apparently from a new chopper and Garmadon looked up at it. The camera zoomed in on his sneering face. He spoke only three words before the camera went out.

_Bring it ninja!_

"He's calling us out!? He's calling _us_?" Kai growled in anger. He always had a sore spot with Garmadon, they all did. But, when you kidnap Kai's sister, don't ever expect to get in the friend zone with him.

"The skeleton too. They really want a battle." Lloyd muttered.

"We won't let you down Sensei!" Cole nodded his head towards Sensei. He indicated his team towards their vehicle on the deck, waiting to be used. Everyone, except Nya and Sensei, ran forward.

"Nya, we will need all the help we can get if we are to be victorious!" Zane informed the girl.

"Do not worry Nya, I will watch over Jay." Sensei smiled. Nya nodded her head and let Jay down on the floor.

"Where are you going? You're not going to those snakes are you?" Jay asked in slight fear and curiosity. She sighed at his worry.

"Don't worry Jay, I'm strong." She hugged him and sprinted after the boys. She got suited up and flew towards the village next to the boy's vehicle.

"Yes, you are." Jay smiled as he watched the 'pretty girl' fly away.

"Okay this should be simple. We've trained for this moment! Nya you fly above the village and tell us where villagers need more help. Zane and Kai, you guys handle the skeleton. Lloyd and I can handle the snakes. Remember, our main objective is to save the citizens; that means you Kai! Stick with the plan this time!" Kai grumbled at that, but continued to drive to the city.

Lloyd stayed silent the entire time and rubbed his hands anxiously. Kai noticed the silent boy, especially since he usually gloated about winning before a battle.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked into his comm.

"More like a dollar. Guys, do you think this is it...the battle that the prophecy spoke about?" He asked his brothers from his dragon. He saw Nya fly closer to him so they could nearly touch.

It grew silent as everyone thought this over. There was a good chance that the final battle would be today. Meaning only one Garmadon would come out.

"Even if it isn't, we got your back Lloyd. Family sticks together." Cole smiled encouragingly at the ninja. Zane, Kai, and even Nya nodded their heads.

Lloyd smiled gratefully at them but continued to stay silent.

_Dad, I don't want to fight you. But there is no fighting destiny._

* * *

**You don't have to tell me how short of cliffmatic (that's right, I made up a word) that was -_- I know already**

**Yes, this story will be shorter then the original (mostly because I didn't expect a sequel)**

**More action shall be included next chapter, and I tried (and failed) to put in some cute team moments**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**What Ninjago episode do you think was most dramatic/sensitive/shocking?**

**I'd have to say tie between the Great Devourer, or Tick Tock (That's the one where Zane discovers his true potential, right?)**

**What do you have to say? Tell me in the reviews! My goal is set to 100 guys, only 40 to go! Also, tell me what you thought of the chapter! You guys are the reason I write until my hand hurts too much :D**

**And check my little poll on my Profile :)**


	8. Fight pt 2

Everyone met up at the corner of the city before they would go charging into battle.

"Okay, you guys know what to do?" Cole asked his team in slight worry. _No Cole, don't be worried. They've proven several times that they're ready for this._

Everyone nodded their heads; they were all anxious for the battle. This wasn't like all of the other battles; this one might be the last one. How many times will a battle this big happen in their lifetimes?

"Don't worry Cole, we got this!" Kai smirked. Nya quickly got out of her suit and hugged her brother tightly, which he returned gladly.

"You sure you can handle this?" Kai asked protectively. Nya, who was usually annoyed with his protective side, nodded with a smile.

Nya hugged the rest of the ninja before flying above the city, leaving the others to wish each other good luck.

"Do not worry my friend, Kai and I will handle the entire skeleton army." Zane smiled warmly at his brother. They all gave each other fist bumps and Kai and Zane sprinted off towards the inner city. Cole looked over at Lloyd; he continued to rub his hands with worry.

"You ready for this?" Cole asked him. Lloyd hesitated, as if asking himself that same question.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Lloyd nodded his head. Cole smiled at Lloyd's burst of confidence and nodded his head. They flipped up their hoods and ran to a different part of town than Kai and Zane. They heard Nya's voice on their comm. links telling them where to go.

One thing ran through all of their heads; some excited, some nervous, and some in between.

_This might be the final battle._

* * *

Jay was doodling on his paper with b

oredom. The others had left a while ago to go fight some snakes or whatever. Jay dropped his crayon and stopped to look at his work. On it was a picture of a red stick figure holding hands with a blue one. The red one had short black hair, and hearts for eyes. The blue one had brown hair with lightning shooting off of his skin.

It was him and Nya; but in this picture, he was much older, and even taller than 'the pretty girl'!

He sighed when he remembered she was in the battle too. A horrifying thought went through his head.

_What if she got hurt? She could be in danger, or even dead! Or worse...she could be kissing someone that wasn't him!_

"I have to save her!" Jay whispered to himself. He slid out of the game room and snuck past Sensei's room. The Sensei was in the middle of meditation, something that was hard to get him out of. Before he left, Jay grabbed his nun chucks from his room, and sprinted off the deck.

The ship was docked in the water, since Dareth had almost a heart-attack when he saw the ship above his dojo. He said it blocked the sun, making his dojo seem so dark. Jay bolted (pun intended) down one of the walkways and made his way behind a building. He hid in the shadows and flipped up his hood. He slowly used his sneaking skills to hide behind cars, trees, and pretty much everything until he saw a large gang of snakes. He hid in an alley and watched them.

"I saw the Dragon that Garmadon's son flies. They must be near." One hissed with excitement.

"Yes, and soon we shall destroy the ninja once and for all." Another replied. They all laughed and slithered away.

"I need to find Nya, and fast!" Jay muttered.

* * *

Garmadon watched as the snakes and skeleton quickly trashed the city. He smelled small fires burning; screams of the innocent pounded his ears, and he saw the city turn from beauty to the beast.

And he loved every moment of it. He saw a small news copter crashed a block away. He had Skales send a snake to hijack the plane after his message had been sent. Now all he had to do was wait for the news of the ninja's defeat. There was no way they could handle such a big army.

Skales slithered forward to Garmadon with his staff in hand.

"I can almost smell the victory! How did you get the skeleton to agree to join us?"

"When I mentioned the easy defeat of the ninja, they were more than happy to help. Have they been spotted yet?"

"Yes, your son and those brats were spotted a minute ago arriving. Speaking of your son, what do you have planned for him? Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you two have a fight to battle?" Garmadon hid his flinch and glared at the snake.

"There will be no fight. Once the ninja have been dealed with, Lloyd will be staying with me. There is no need for a fight!"

"Is there really no need for a fight, or do you just not want to have one?" Skales challenged. Garmadon growled in anger and was about to strike the reptile.

"Kill me if you want; I'd love to see you try and keep both the snakes and skeleton at peace. And after the battle, when it'd be only you to control my kind." Garmadon sighed.

"You're very lucky I've grown a tolerance to you. Or I would just slice your neck right here." Skales chuckled at the threat and slithered off towards some Hypnobrai. Garmadon thought about what Skales said. _Is it true?_ He thought,_ am I only just trying to stop our destiny? _

* * *

Kai and Zane easily spotted dozens of skeleton starting small fires and destroying everything in sight.

"Nobody ruins _my_ city!" Kai growled. Zane nodded his head; even if he had only been in this city for a while, it was his home now.

"Ninja-Go!" They both cheered and spun into their tornadoes. They easily smacked anyone that got too close to them. After they each had around twenty gone they stopped...and then gasped. Dozens and dozens of skeletons had taken place of their fallen comrades. Each one held daggers, swords, scythes, and nun chucks.

"I think now is the time to try out our special move." Zane informed his brother. Kai nodded with determination. With the idea from Kai, and strategy from Zane, they created a special move that only they knew.

Quickly they focused their energy and started their true potential. They were both translucent, but Kai had a red tint and Zane had a white one. Together they both hovered above the ground. Kai's hand was clutched tightly in Zane's. They each took out their weapon; even though it wasn't the golden weapon they glowed brightly.

Using their true potential they flew at a break-neck speed pace. They both started to spin, still holding hands, and shot their weapon ahead of them. This created a fire and ice spiral, freezing and melting all of their enemies. Once every skeleton was gone they both fell to the floor.

They were both panting and tried to catch their breaths.

"That...was...awesome!" Kai smirked at the nindroid. Zane smiled at his brother's enthusiasm.

"Yes, it was indeed awesome." Kai laughed at his reply.

"We...should go to the...rendezvous point." Kai informed his brother through pants.

Zane nodded and they made their way to the Museum.

* * *

Cole and Lloyd were hiding behind a car when they saw the first snakes. The whole entire Venomari and Fangpyre tribes were scaring a group of citizens. The children were behind the adults; each one was crying and shaking with fear.

"Hand over the children. They will make excellent slaves!" One of the snakes sneered. Just as the snake was about to rip a child away from his parents, Cole and Lloyd stepped out of the shadows.

"I don't think so." Cole snarled at the reptiles.

"Ninja-Go!" Cole called out. He spun into his famous tornado and charged at the snakes. Lloyd created a small orb of electricity and shot it towards the others. Snakes screamed in shock (literally). Some tried to make a run for it; but it was no use. Each one was either twitching or unconscious.

They high-fived each other in victory when Cole gasped.

"Lloyd, look out!" Cole tackled Lloyd down to the ground. After a second they both got up. Right behind Lloyd was the leader of the Constricta tribe, along with his kind. Lloyd noticed a small dagger on the ground nearby with some blood on it.

"Cole, are you okay?" Lloyd gasped when he figured out what had just happened. Cole looked down at his arm, where a huge cut had been made through the sleeve. Some blood dripped down his arm, but it wasn't a fatal wound.

"I'm fine; now let's show these snakes what happens when you mess with us." Lloyd smiled with confidence and nodded. He used his power and started to control the wind. At first all there was only a slight breeze, but it started to grow until it felt like a tornado itself. He used that power to lift Cole high in the air and shot him towards the snakes like a bullet. Cole yanked out his scythe and started to swing at anything in his path (but made sure not to slice them). He wasn't that cruel.

Once every snake was gone Lloyd got Cole to slow down.

"How's your arm?" Lloyd asked him in concern.

"I'm fine, just a graze. Where are the Hypnobrai?" Cole asked.

"Probably with Skales...meaning my father will be nearby." Lloyd sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll be there for you." Cole placed a hand on Lloyd's shoulder. Lloyd nodded his head and shot a fake smile towards Cole.

"I'm ready."

* * *

**BAM! Fight scene! **

**So, for the Kai and Zane part I got the spiral idea from Teen Titans (I used to be a fan of them too)**

**I wanted to put more stuff into this chapter to show how giant this is to the ninja :)**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**What is one question you want answered from the series?**

**I want to know, what really happened to Kai and Nya's parents.**

**Maybe you want to know why Zane was the only robot made, or why Cole was elected the leader! Tell me in the reviews! :D Please guys, they mean the world and more to me!**

**And check out the poll! All you Zane fans should be happy, since he's in first place :)**


	9. Fight pt 3 (creative name or what?)

Cole and Lloyd quickly made their way to the rendezvous point: The Museum. Zane and Kai were leaning against the building, both panting slightly, and Nya hovered above them in her suit.

"Hey...guys...are the snakes...gone?" Kai asked through his heavy breathing. Cole and Lloyd gave the two ninja confused looks, but decided not to ask just yet. There were other things to deal with.

"All except the Hypnobrai. We think they're with Skales, and he's probably with my dad." Lloyd explained. As much as he tried to hide it, the others could see the worry in his eyes. They knew he didn't want to battle his dad, but there was nothing they could do. It was destiny, and there was no changing that.

"Cole what happened to your arm?" Zane asked with concern. Blood drizzled out of his cut and soaked through his sleeve.

"I'm fine, just a cut." Cole shrugged it off. It wasn't bleeding too hard; besides, he's faced much worse. Zane gave him a _Yeah, nice try but I'm not buying that_ look.

"You shouldn't be fighting with an injury Cole. That could make it worse." Zane advised. _I don't want my brother to get more hurt,_ he thought. Kai nodded his head in agreement; his thoughts almost matching Zane's perfectly.

"Guys I'm okay! Besides, we need to focus on the battle ahead. We need to find Garmadon and Skales before they find us." They all sighed but obeyed. Cole was right; finding Garmadon was their main priority.

"Nya, can you try and find Garmadon?" Cole asked into the comm.

"No way, bringing her was dangerous, but asking her to do that? Nya, stay here, we can check it out." Kai protested, making sure to say the last part into his comm. link.

"No Kai, I can do this!" Nya rejected and flew off. Kai continued to order her to come back, but she continued to fly off.

"Do not worry brother. She is strong and will be able to stay safe." Zane comforted his distressed brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. Kai sighed before nodding his head.

"Fine." He replied curtly and sat down with his back against the museum.

After a minute of silence they heard Nya turn on her comm. link.

"Guys, I found him!" Kai smiled with relief as he heard his sister's calm voice. Everyone let go of the breathe they didn't realize they were holding.

"Where is he?" Cole asked into his comm.

"He's right-wait what is he..? Oh my god..." They heard her say before they heard a large crashing noise...and then silence.

"Nya? Nya, are you okay? Nya, answer me!?" Kai called into his comm. desperately. Still, there was no answer. The other ninja turned to Kai in worry; an angry Kai was a dangerous Kai. They all represented their elements: Zane was as calm and collective as Ice, Jay was as fast and striking as Lightning, Cole was as solid and strong as Earth, and Kai was as unpredictable and dangerous as Fire.

"Kai, freaking out won't help us! If you want to find her, you have to follow the plan!" Cole told his friend. _Please, oh please don't do what I think you're going to do!_

"He hurt her. He. Hurt. Her." Kai growled through gritted teeth, before running off in the direction Nya flew off.

_And he did it,_ Cole thought in annoyance. Yes, he was extremely worried for Nya, but he had a team to manage. Zane watched Kai run off with worry.

"Let me go with him. I'll message you if we need help or anything." Lloyd said.

"No way-"

"Thanks!" Lloyd raced off after the Fire ninja without listening to Cole's protests.

"Great, no this is just perfect! Kai and Lloyd are off to who knows where, Nya is M.I.A, and this cut is annoying the heck out of me! How can this possibly get worse!?" Cole groaned.

Zane sighed at the situation they were in, but he had to stay calm.

"Do not fret Cole. Kai will realize that his usual antics will only put Lloyd and Nya in more danger, and he will strategize. He has changed like all of us, correct?"

Cole nodded his head, but still looked nervous.

"I know I should put more trust in those two, even Jay, but...it's them we're talking about!" Cole wanted to put more trust in everyone, but it was something they had to earn. Zane, being him, earned his pretty much from Day 1.

Even though he knew Jay just as long as he did with Zane, he couldn't take him seriously. The only time he never told jokes or anything like that was when his parents were in danger that one time.

Did he really need to explain his reasons for Kai and Lloyd? Kai was irresponsible, he didn't think, and always managed to get in trouble. Lloyd...he was still a kid. It was like only his body changed, not his mind. To Cole, he was still that small boy that stole candy and threatened to release the Serpentine.

"We need to remember that they've changed. They have all proven several times that they deserve respect and trust. We are a team, and we must be there for each other.

Cole nodded his head with sudden determination.

"You're right Zane. They'll be fine. For now, we need to find out what we're going to do." Zane nodded his head before he ripped part of his sleeve off his shirt.

He tied it tightly around Cole's cut and smiled when it stopped bleeding.

"I propose that we circle around town. Kai and Lloyd will attack from one side, and we attack from the other. Hopefully we will manage to confuse them and find Nya and Garmadon before it is too late." Cole nodded in approval of the plan before he and Zane started running off.

* * *

"Kai! Wait up, I'm coming with you!" Kai heard Lloyd call out behind him. If it were Cole or Zane he would have kept going since they would convince him to stop, but Lloyd wasn't like that. He slowed to a stop and waited for him to catch up.

"We should scope from the roofs first. See what we're dealing with." Kai muttered. Actually, he wanted to go charge Garmadon head on, but it wasn't just him. He had Lloyd, and he wasn't putting him in danger.

Lloyd nodded and they scaled the nearest building. Soon they were jumping from roof to roof in search of Nya.

They stopped after a minute to catch their breathes.

"Hey, Kai...do you think this is it? The final battle?" Lloyd asked hesitantly. Kai froze slightly, asking himself the same question.

"I don't know; you haven't reached your full potential so there's a chance it's not."

"But if this isn't the GIANT battle the prophecy talks about, then I wonder what is." Kai nodded his head in agreement.

"You don't think you're ready, do you?" Kai asked.

"...Yeah, I really don't. Kai, I'm just a kid, what can I do? I don't know how to use all the elements, I haven't reached my full potential, and I don't even want to fight him." Lloyd didn't need to explain who 'him' was. Kai placed a comforting hand around his shoulders and ruffled his hair.

"I can't say everything's going to be fine, so I won't. You just know that you're not alone." Lloyd chuckled and nodded his head.

"Don't go mushy on me Kai." He smirked before jumping to another roof top. Kai laughed and followed the green clad boy.

* * *

Jay made his way out of the alley and hid behind a car that was parked on the side of the road. The snakes he had seen before were long gone. The whole place looked like a ghost town in his area. All the citizens were either hiding or had run off. He poked his head from the side of the car and saw the coast was clear. He walked away from the car and looked around. The whole entire place was trashed; not one thing about this place made him feel reassured.

_Geez those snakes have some serious issues_, he thought. He turned a corner and nearly screamed. Right there only twenty feet away was a crashed Samurai Suit...and Nya's unconscious body. He bolted towards her and shook her.

"N-Nya? N-Nya, come on! Wake up Nya, wake up!" He cried out desperately. He sighed with relief when he heard her groan; at least she was awake.

"J-Jay? What are you doing here? You need to go Jay, before he comes!" Nya closed her eyes in pain; she was pretty sure she had broken something on the fall. She remembered contacting her family about spotting him...and then someone spotted her and something was shot at her...

"What do you mean? Come on Nya, let's go!" Jay persisted and pulled on her arm.

"Jay go, for me please go! If he gets you-"

"Oh I think it's a little too late for that." They heard a voice say. They turned and gasped. Garmadon, with a victorious smirk on his face, stood only five feet away from them.

* * *

**BAM Chapter 9 is done! Yes, this story will be shorter than the original (and I apologize for that)**

**For all the people who tell me in the reviews for who the next story should be based on, I will have a poll up on that on my profile soon! You need to vote, because I won't take the time to count how many vote for who (I'm just that lazy, and no offence to anyone)**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**You got invited onto the Bounty for one day to hang out with the ninja! What would you do?**

**Tell me in the reviews guys! Almost 100 :D**

**And I'm closing the poll soon! All you Zane fans should be proud, he's in the leade, followed by Kai, Lloyd, Nya and Cole and Jay are tied, and finally Garmadon! **

**REVIEW GUYS! THEY MEAN A LOT TO ME :D**


	10. Kidnappings suck

Nya instantly sprung up and stood in front of Jay. She felt extreme pain in her right ankle, and a bruising on her ribs. However, she didn't show any signs of pain and got in a defensive stance. Garmadon laughed at her attempts to stay strong, however.

"Oh silly girl you might as well give up. There is no chance of defeating me!" Garmadon smirked and aimed his Mega Weapon at them. _This foolish girl thinks she can defeat me? She is sadly mistaken,_ he thought cruelly.

Nya gasped and took a step back. She didn't know what to think. Her first priority was obviously Jay's safety, but he wasn't exactly safe with the weapon aimed at him. _Okay, don't panic Nya. You can do this,_ she thought.

"Why are you even doing this? He's just a kid!" Nya cried out in anger. She needed time, and the only way was to have Garmadon talking.

"He's not just a kid; he's my ticket to your defeat." He replied curtly. The sound of hissing surrounded Nya and Jay. Out of nowhere, the entire Hypnobrai Tribe slithered out of the shadows. Some held crow bars, some had large sticks, while some had trashcan lids (god knows what those were for). Nya gasped at the sight and pushed Jay further behind her. The snakes made a large circle around the two, with Garmadon in front of them.

"Give us the boy, and we'll let you go free to your brother and his friends." Garmadon offered. Nya glared at Garmadon and shook her head.

"Why must you be so stubborn?" He sighed before signaling to Skales. Skales slammed his staff on the ground and the two watched as the Hypnobrai Tribe closed the circle. Jay shivered at the sight and clutched Nya's leg in fear. She remembered the first time they tried and take Jay, and how he held onto Cole's leg. _Nobody touches my Jay,_ she thought protectively.

"Don't worry Jay, you'll be safe." Nya whispered comfortingly. Jay nodded his head and let go._ I hope she knows what she's doing,_ he thought with worry. The snakes continued to make their way closer, a little too close for Nya.

As soon as one of the snakes got too close Nya slammed her fist into his face. Others hissed in anger and charged. She was forced to do only punches since her ankle was killing her. Skales noticed her not using her ankle and smirked. Using his staff, he swung it at her feet. She jumped up to avoid it and cried out in pain when she landed roughly on her ankle. The other snakes took advantage of this and overwhelmed her. Two grabbed her by each arm and held her tightly. Her ankle was definitely busted, her ribs were most likely all bruised, and now she had a headache. She felt blood drizzle slightly from a cut on the side of her face they she had gotten from falling.

Jay looked at all the snakes, but surprisingly didn't look too scared. _I have to be calm, she promised I would be safe and I trust her._

"What shall we do with the boy?" One snake asked.

"Take him with us. I'd like to see the ninja attack us while we have them both hostage." Garmadon laughed evilly.

* * *

Kai and Lloyd were resting on the rooftop of the Dojo when they spotted something.

"Hey, look over there. You don't think that's...?" Lloyd pointed over towards a small cloud of smoke nearby. There were several smoke clouds from the fires the snakes created, but this one was farther away from the others.

"Worth a shot." Kai muttered. They jumped off the roof and landed with a somersault. Using cars and buildings as covers, they made their way towards the small, barely noticeable fire. It was smaller than the other fires and was almost completely out. But that's not what they were focused on.

What they were focused on was a crashed Samurai Suit.

"Nya, are you there!" Kai screamed in fear and sprinted towards the Suit with Lloyd in pursuit. However, Nya was nowhere to be found.

"Where is she?!" Kai cried out desperately. _I can't lose her; she's my only real family left._

Lloyd looked around and gasped. On the floor was a small puddle of blood, and he didn't need to think who it was from. He also noticed small line indentions in the filthy ground...almost like someone was dragged away...

"They have her." He realized. Kai's head whipped towards him in shock.

"What do you mean?"

"They have her! My dad has Nya!" Kai's expression turned from shock to rage. His fists were clenched tightly and fire seemed to dance in his eyes.

"I'm going to kill him." He hissed through gritted teeth. Lloyd flinched at that; he was furious with his dad for even thinking of kidnapping her again, but the thought of him dead...

"Cole, Zane where are you guys?" Lloyd asked into his comm. link.

"By the Comic Shop. You guys find Nya?" Cole responded. Lloyd looked back at the seething Kai.

"Sort of?" He said uncertainly.

"What do you mean sort of?" Cole didn't sound too happy with Lloyd's answer.

"My dad has her, but we don't know where, and she's hurt. That's all we know."

"Where are you guys?"

"Near the dojo, why?"

"We'll meet you there. Whatever you do, don't leave! We'll be there soon." Then the comm. link went silent.

"Hear that Kai? We gotta-"Lloyd stopped talking when he realized he was alone. Kai must have sneaked off while he was talking to Cole.

"Jerk!" He screamed loudly, hoping Kai heard him. He sat down on the floor, waiting for Cole's 'how can you possibly lose a guy like Kai, even when he was right next to you' speech.

* * *

"How can you possibly lose a guy like Kai!? He was right next to you!" Cole yelled at Lloyd when Lloyd explained Kai's disappearance.

"Personally, I think you're to blame since you distracted me. I would have kept an eye on him if you weren't talking to me, so I think that you owe _me_ an apology." Lloyd replied calmly. Cole face palmed at his reply and shook his head.

"Okay, so we're missing both Kai and Nya! Just fantastic, how can this possibly get worse!?" Cole complained.

* * *

**We kind of all saw Kai leaving ahead -_-**

**Finally chapter 10 is complete!**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**What would you do if you had to face Garmadon? (Random, but go with it)**

**Also, I was thinking of a new story for Halloween!**

**They all decide to go to a Halloween Party as honored guests and dun dun dun! Garmadon crashes it and turns them into whatever they dressed as! Now they have to find a way to change back, before they're stuck like that forever!**

**Good idea or not? :P**

**REVIEW GUYS, PLEASE I LOVE READING THEM!**


	11. Theme Parks aren't meant for Villians

With one snake clutching on of her arms, Nya was dragged away from her crashed suit. She felt blood drizzle out of a few cutes she had gotten from her earlier fight and when she crashed, leaving a small trail of blood behind her. All she could feel was pain; from her broken ankle, to her bruised ribs, and ending with her pounding head. It felt like someone had bashed it with a hammer. Not only was she hurt on the outside, but also the inside.

_I failed; I couldn't save him. Because of me, he's in more danger than ever. Oh god, if they hurt him_, was all she could think.

Jay had stopped thrashing around in the sack for a while now. He was sweating from both the incredible heat, and fear. He clutched the nun chucks that were still hidden in his pocket. He was so scared that he had completely forgotten about them; smart move for Jay.

"You won't get away with this! When the guys find out, you are sooooooo dead!" Jay called out. He heard the snakes that held him hiss with laughter.

"Silly boy, they wouldn't dare hurt us when we have both of you." Jay sighed in annoyance and tried to think of happy times.

He remembered when they saved him from those snakes, and how they all protected him.

He remembered when they took him to the dojo, where he discovered his love for nun chucks.

And he remembered Nya. The way she laughed, the way she fought, and the way she smiled down at him. With that in mind, he smiled blissfully and shut his eyes, pretending he was there with her on the Bounty.

* * *

Cole started to pace around in annoyance and worry.

_God, I am failing at leading this team! Nya's missing, Kai is being a hot head again, and we still have no idea where anyone is! _

Zane watched his brother with concern. _Cole shouldn't be putting them blame on himself; it was clearly not his fault. We must find those two before they get in more danger._

Lloyd sighed in aggravation. Not only was he missing someone that he thought of as a sister, but it was his father's fault. _It's like he wants the fight to start sooner than it needs to be!_ He couldn't help but feel betrayed...unloved. He shook his head; he had to focus on his other family first.

"Okay, if we find Nya, we'll find Kai. For all we know, he could already be near her! So...where is she?" Cole asked the nindroid. Zane shrugged and looked around. He gasped when he saw small drops of red liquid that left a small, barely noticeable trail. There were also small indentions in the dirt.

"I believe that the snakes dragged Nya in that direction. They look like they're headed towards The Mega Monster Amusement Park." He was right. If you looked closely, you could clearly see them headed towards that area. Cole nodded his head in agreement. He looked at the two ninja that stood in front of him. They weren't lonely orphans, or confused evil villain wannabees. They were his brothers, who he was proud to say have fought along with him against evil.

"Let's go guys. We have a Samurai to save."

* * *

Nya must have fainted, because the next time she opened her eyes she saw the entrance to the Amusement Park. She almost gasped at the sight.

Practically every building was burnt down or broken. Small fires littered the area, but the worst part was the silence.

Ninjago City was never quiet.

She stayed limp so they would think she was still out; no reason to alert them.

The last time she had been here, Jay had taken her out on their first date. She had to bite her cheek to stop herself from giggling. He had managed to get venom inside him, causing him to turn into a snake. She gave a small smile at the fact that her acceptance of who he really was was what unlocked his true potential.

She looked around discreetly to see they were headed towards the rollercoaster. The snakes had destroyed a part of it like last time; the last time, when she was nearly a goner.

_Oh no, not that again. They're going to kill me!_

She started to squirm and struggle against her capturers. They almost dropped her in shock, but they managed to keep a tight hold on her. The snakes all laughed at her attempts to escape, and continued towards the rollercoaster.

"I believe you remember your last time on this, but this time that pesky ninja won't save you. Strap her in, but don't start it. Guard her until I give you the orders to start." Garmadon ordered the snakes. They all nodded and obeyed, while Skales just slithered up to the Dark Lord. He held the sack that Jay was captured inside. Jay had grown surprisingly quiet since his capture; he was still inside his mind, dreaming of being with Nya.

"I must say, this plan of yours has proven strong. With those two as captives, the ninja will surrender." Skales complimented. Garmadon nodded his head in agreement, and watched the scene in front of him play.

The Theme Park was also damaged like the city; fires, litter, and demolished rides covered the area. All of the citizens had fled long ago, giving the area a ghost town effect.

"What do you suppose we do with them? Use them as slaves, send them to that infernal prison?" Garmadon smirked at the thought of the ninja following his orders, and Lloyd would forget about being a ninja. He could even have a throne placed right next to him! They could finally be a family; father and son ruling over Ninjago brought tears to his eyes.

"That would be entertaining. But for now, we must wait for their arrival." Skales nodded in agreement and watched the destruction with him.

Jay was brought out of his dreamland when he heard Skales and Garmadon speak. _I don't like how they're talking about my family. When they get here, those snakes are going to be shishkabob!_

But for now, all Jay could do was think about Nya. She was in danger, and there was NO way he was going to do nothing.

* * *

**Some cute little JayxNya moments (emphasis on little)**

**So I have to say thanks again to all my reviewers! Let's see if we can get up to 170 like the first story! :D**

**Anyway now for the famous**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**If you could continue the Ninjago show, what would to new plot be? (Since Garmadon will most likely have been defeated)**

***If you know how the season ends due to Google, please don't spoil for anyone, including me***

**Like if they get a whole new enemy, introduce new characters, etc. How would your Ninjago Series go? (Not asking what your Ninjago story is about) :)**

**Review guys! :D**


	12. Not by a long shot

Cole led the two ninja towards the Theme Park in hopes of finding the missing siblings. They hid behind a building's wall, and Cole peaked over the corner to see if the coast was clear. Standing guard at the entrance were two Hypnobrai snakes, each one clutching a sword. They were both alert and looked ready to strike at any given moment. Cole frowned and turned back to his brothers.

"Zane, take out those two guards. Lloyd, follow me!" He whispered so he wouldn't alert the snakes. They both nodded in understanding and got ready to go.

"On three; one, two, three!" Zane instantly sprinted ahead towards the two snakes like a speeding bullet. Cole and Lloyd followed after him, not bothering to see how the battle went. Knowing Zane, those two snakes will be out like a light. Cole led Lloyd behind one of the only buildings that wasn't burned down completely. Cole checked again for guards as they waited for Zane.

"I don't see anymore, but keep your guard up. They probably have traps set up all over this place. Stay in the shadows boys." Cole muttered quietly before running off towards the middle of the park. He hid behind anything that hadn't been burned to a crisp, with the other two right behind him. Cole suddenly stopped from behind one of the cotton candy booths, and signaled the other two to stop. Just in time to, because three Hypnobrai snakes walked right in the area they were about to go through.

As soon as their backs were facing us, Cole snuck up behind them and slammed their heads with the handle of his scythe. Together they each dragged one of the snakes and hid them behind the cotton candy booth.

"Should we split up to cover more ground?" Lloyd asked.

"No way, that's how I lost everyone. We're a team, so we're sticking together." Lloyd and Zane could practically hear the pain hidden in that one sentence.

"We should keep going." Cole muttered before sneaking out from behind the booth and towards another.

Lloyd looked over at Zane with a worried look.

"Do you think she's okay? You don't think they would actually..."

"I do not think that the snakes are _that_ coldblooded. Nya has proven her strength to us, so we must trust her." Lloyd nodded before they both followed after Cole stealthily.

* * *

Nya cursed the snakes as they roughly strapped her to the rollercoaster. Memories of the last time this happened flooded her mind, but last time she had a certain blue ninja with her. Her body was still aching, so escaping on her own wasn't an option. The ropes that were wrapped around her scraped her skin at every movement, and she was already bleeding enough.

_Don't panic, the boys are coming. They'll know what to do,_ she tried to think positively, but she couldn't help but be afraid. There was a great chance that she wouldn't make it.

She saw Skales talking to Garmadon with Jay still inside the sack; she glared at the two figures. They were observing the destroyed park with pride, and Nya wanted to just walk up and slap them both in the face. _When my brother gets here, they are so dead!_

* * *

Cole continued to lead them behind booths, carts, and buildings until they reached the Ferris wheel. He looked around and frowned.

"No signs of the snakes yet. Where are they?"

"Probably looking for us." Lloyd muttered in annoyance. His fists were itching to punch some reptiles, and hiding in the shadows didn't count. Zane sensed his impatience and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You must stay calm Lloyd; remember we must be hidden for Nya's safety." Lloyd sighed but nodded his head; her safety was their first priority. He looked around the Theme Park. The Theme Park that was always loud and inviting, but was now silent and...demolished. The City looked the same way.

_They destroy my home, I destroy them_.

Zane looked around the area when he felt a little a disturbance. He focused on it until he understood what it was.

"Snakes." He whispered to his brothers and pointed to an area to their right. They became quiet and ducked low. They froze as they saw five Hypnobrai snakes walk by.

"I don't believe that the ninja even realize that the girl is here!" One hissed. Another nodded in agreement.

"Do not underestimate them! The last time we did, we all ended up covered with bruises. Now be quiet, Skales is waiting for us." As they started to walk away Lloyd got ready to attack them. Right before he took a step, Zane pulled him back.

"No Lloyd now is our chance! They will lead us straight to Skales."

"Which will lead us straight to Nya and Garmadon." Cole concluded with a smirk. He started to follow the snakes at a slower pace, and made sure to stay hidden. Lloyd shrugged and he and Zane followed.

The snakes led them all the way towards the rollercoaster area. They noticed more snakes appearing every once in a while, so they had to be more cautious. They went around the corner of another building and gasped.

Snakes and Skeletons (who must have gained consciousness from their battle with Kai and Zane) were scattered everywhere.

"Hey look its Garmadon!" Cole pointed out to the Dark Lord. He was standing with the Mega Weapon in hand, and he was talking to Skales. Lloyd got confused when he saw Skales was holding some sort of sack.

"What's he got there?" He asked indicating to it. Zane and Cole stared at it, and shrugged.

"Could be anything. Look, there's Nya!" He noticed the girl strapped to the rollercoaster. She had a long, thick rope tied around her tightly. He scowled when he saw her bruised and cut body.

"Oh they are _so_ dead when I get my hands on them."

"Not unless I get them first." Lloyd retorted in the same tone.

"I believe we have bigger problems." Zane warned them. They looked up and gasped. With them being distracted, several snakes and skeletons had taken notice of them. One of the snakes smirked at them before calling to everyone.

"Ninja!" The snakes and skeleton all became quiet and turned. When they saw the ninja they all crept forward with sneers. At least a hundred enemies were facing them, each one with their own gleaming weapon. Garmadon smirked with victory and walked ahead. Cole led the two forward and they stood in front of the snakes and skeleton, waiting for Garmadon to reach them. They were all ready for a fight; there was no more hiding.

"I see you have found our location."

"Garmadon, let her go! She has nothing to do with this battle."

"I believe you have more than her to worry about. Skales, bring the boy." Skales slid forward with the sack, and stopped next to Garmadon.

"Okay, you have a sack. Congratulations." Lloyd stated sarcastically. Skales shook the bag sharply.

"Hey, I was _trying_ to sleep!" They heard a startled voice scream from inside. The boys gasped when they realized who was inside. Skales, who didn't think holding the sack was worth his time, threw it at one of the snakes.

"Put him next to the girl, and get the coaster powering up, but don't start it yet." The snake nodded and quickly ran to the coaster.

"Dad, let them both go _now_. They're not included." Lloyd glared at his father. Garmadon hid the hurt he felt when he saw his son's glare.

"Oh they've always been included. Those two are the keys to our victory! Give up now or the girl and boy die." Cole looked towards the other two with a look.

_We have to give up. We can't lose them._

Lloyd shook his head and shot him a look.

_We can do this! We're the ninja!_

Zane shook his head at Lloyd.

_Not with lives at stake._

Lloyd sighed and looked down in shame. Zane looked at him with concern, but stayed where he was. Cole looked at his brothers before looking back to Garmadon and Skales.

"Fine, we-"

"Master, they are gone!" A voice interrupted Cole. A snake bolted towards Garmadon with a worried look.

"Who?" He asked, hoping it wasn't who he thought it would be.

"The boy and girl! We left them alone for a minute, and when we came back they were gone!"

"What!? How could this happen!" Garmadon cried out in anger and shock.

"Nobody messes with my family." A voice growled from behind the ninja. Everyone looked over and saw Kai, and he did not look happy. Kai walked forward and stood between Cole and Lloyd.

"Where are they?" Cole whispered quietly so only Kai heard.

"Sent them to the park. Mega Dragon's waiting for them." Cole was shocked that Kai had thought so ahead...he really had changed. Sure, he was still a tempered, hot-headed, childish, sometimes annoying...

Lloyd smirked as the odds turned into their favor.

"Oh we're not giving up. Not by a long shot."

* * *

**So Kai has been found XD**

**And finally, Nya and Jay are safe, but there is still the battle! *dun dun dun***

**Question of the Chapter:**

**If the ninja fought against each other with their power, who would win? (Not including Lloyd, since he has every power)**

**Answer honestly, not just because that character is your favorite**

**AND SHOUTOUT TO ALL MY SISTERS!**

**TrueWhiteLightRangerZora, AbiBeyer, Red-Golden Wings, and SilverChangedHerNameAgain! Love you guys XD**

**If you haven't read any stories from these guys, I seriously recommend it! :)**

**REVIEW GUYS, THEY MAKE MY DAY XD**


	13. Final Battle?

Garmadon glared at the extra ninja's arrival. Not only did he have to deal with yet _another_ ninja, but he had also lost both of his hostages. The snake that had alerted him about their disappearances was long gone; smart choice. He observed each ninja in front of him.

Zane was off to the way left with his body tensed up. He looked around at every possible opponent or obstacle. It was obvious that he knew there would be a big battle.

Cole, who was next to Zane, had both hands clenched around his scythe. He had a determined look that Garmadon did not like at all. He stood slightly further ahead than the others, and looked ready to lead them into battle.

Kai had both of his hands in tight fists. He looked ready to leap at the closest opponent to him, and rip their head off. Garmadon always hated his hot-headed attitude.

And finally his eyes landed on his only son, the only family that he truly cared about. He was in a defensive stance and looked ready to battle, but there was something in his eyes. He was afraid, but not of the idea of battling. It was the idea of battling his father.

Garmadon cast one glance at the small army behind him. Some were actually brave (or stupid) enough to get ready for battle with excitement. Most looked like they were going to make a run for it, but disobeying someone like Garmadon wasn't the best idea.

It grew quiet as everyone waited for the battle to start. It was only a matter of time before it would begin. Garmadon gripped his Mega Weapon tightly and called out to his army.

"Attack!" Snakes and skeletons quickly obeyed and charged at the ninja. Garmadon slowly made his way to the back, wanting the army to tire out the ninja before he battled.

Cole swung his scythe into a large circle and whacked anybody near him. He felt someone grab him from behind and lifted him above the ground. It was obviously a Constricta from the strength, and it was squeezing the life out of him. Kai saw the Constricta General choking Cole and scowled. He jumped high into the air and stepped on the heads of nearby snakes for steps. Once he was near the General he leaped at him and tackled him to the floor. Cole quickly got up and nodded towards Kai. Cole grabbed Kai's wrists and swung him in a tight circle and knocked out at least ten skeletons.

He let go of Kai during the swing and launched him towards a large group of snakes. They both nodded towards each other and continued to fight.

* * *

Snakes and skeletons started to surround Lloyd. He tried to attack any that were too close, but it was useless. Whenever he knocked out one, three would take its place.

"Ninja-Go!" He heard Zane yell as a white tornado zoomed by. Zane quickly knocked out most of their opponents, but there were still a lot to deal with. Lloyd, who finally had room, used his energy to create a small green electric orb. He sent it towards the rest of the enemies surrounding them and smirked when they went flying.

"You have improved on your powers." Zane complimented as they charged towards the nearest skeletons.

"Ninja-Go!" They called out as they used Spinjitzu, and easily defeated all of them. Lloyd looked over to Zane and smiled.

"I have great teachers." Zane smiled with pride at the boy as they continued their battle.

* * *

Nya limped over towards the Park with Jay right next to her. Kai had impressed her when he arrived and told them about his plan. They were to fly to the Bounty and send the Mega Dragon back towards the battle. Once they were sure that nobody was following them, they slowed down to a walk. She was happy when she saw that Jay was perfectly fine; not even a scratch on him. He shot worried glances towards her every minute or two, obviously concerned about her injuries.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded her head to comfort him, but he could tell she was lying.

"No, you're not! You're, like, bleeding! And you're all cut up, and you have a lot of bruises! You're limping, and you keep wincing! Why did you go if you knew you could get hurt? If I knew I c-"

"Jay, seriously I'm fine. Just cut up, that's all. "Jay nodded his head and looked down at the ground. She could see the Park and the Mega Dragon nearby and smiled at the thought of safety. As they were walking a question came to her mind.

"Jay, why did you leave the Bounty? You knew it wouldn't be safe." He blushed slightly and looked away.

"I-I'm sorry, I just thought that you'd get hurt. I mean, not that I wasn't right, but still! You were going to battle those snakes, and you aren't even a ninja!" They had finally reached the Mega Dragon and climbed on. Jay sat in front of Nya, and she held him close so he wouldn't fall.

"You're right, I'm not a ninja. I'm a Samurai." Jay smiled at that and nodded as they flew off towards the Bounty.

"You're my Samurai."

* * *

The ninja started to feel slightly worn out as they continued to fight. They had started thirty minutes ago, and nothing seemed to happen. By the time they defeated a group of snakes or skeleton, others would just come up for their turn to battle them. Even when they battled together, more and more enemies came. Kai, who had almost been hit by Venomari poison if it wasn't for Zane, growled in frustration.

"This is pointless! The more we defeat, the more they come back!" Cole heard this and shook his head.

"That doesn't mean you stop fighting!" Lloyd punched another skeleton unconscious and sighed.

"Kai's right, this is getting nowhere! We have to find a way to get them all out of here! What about that Tornado thing my Uncle talked about?"

"The Tornado of Creation is meant for the four major elements and without Jay it can't be done!" Zane replied calmly as he kicked a Hypnobrai into other snakes.

"Hello, Green ninja, master of every element here!" Cole threw a skeleton off his back and slammed it onto the floor.

"No way, Sensei said it could lead to disastrous consequences, which isn't something we need right now!" Kai flipped over a few snakes and landed next to Lloyd.

"We can't just do nothing! I say we give it a shot!"

They were all interrupted by a loud roar in the sky. Lloyd instantly cheered when he recognized it to be the Mega Dragon.

"I'm guessing this was part of your plan." Cole smirked towards Kai. Kai nodded his head and launched his fist into the air.

"Finally, we get the advantage!" Lloyd jumped high into the air and caught onto one of his Dragon's feet. He climbed up and smirked from his position.

"Do what you do best!" He cheered. The Dragon roared and flew towards the battle. Snakes and skeletons all screamed in terror at the beast and tried to run. Some pushed, some fell, and some were ran over as they tried to escape. It landed onto the ground with a large thud, and caused everybody (including the ninja) to fall from the impact. With renewed confidence they all were able to defeat the rest of their enemies that weren't knocked out from the Dragon.

Lloyd jumped off and joined his brothers in the middle of the battlefield. Unconscious snakes and skeletons littered the floor around them, and they all looked around for Garmadon.

"Where is that guy!?" Kai complained. Zane scanned the area and frowned.

"I can feel his dark presence nearby, but not from where." They all looked around cautiously but he couldn't be found. Cole suddenly felt someone behind him grab him by the throat and lift him into the air.

"Nobody move, or the boy dies!" He heard Garmadon yell from behind him. Everyone froze as they watched their leader slowly choking to death. Kai was about to take a step forward but Zane pulled him back sharply.

"Dad, stop you're killing him!" Lloyd cried out. Cole felt Garmadon's hold decrease at Lloyd's words and he took his chance. He kicked his foot back sharply and slammed it into Garmadon's chest. He fell to the floor and quickly ran to his family. He fell to his knees and clutched his neck in pain. He could feel the bandages that covered his arms starting to get soaked up, and he cursed.

"Dad this doesn't have to happen! We don't have to have the battle!" Lloyd called out to him. Garmadon's eyes widened when he heard this.

"You know I don't want it to come either, but its destiny. We were meant to be on other sides." Garmadon's voice wasn't angry or rude…it was hopeless, as if he was tired of fighting destiny. Lloyd shook his head stubbornly.

"No dad, we don't have to be! Some stupid scroll isn't going to tell me what to do! Please dad, for me!" The others backed away from the two, not wanting to intrude. Kai and Zane took this time to help Cole with his injuries.

"I'm sorry son, but there is no changing fate." Lloyd winced at the emotionless voice. This wasn't his father; this was a man who was done fighting.

"Dad, you can fight the venom! You've helped us before, and you can do it again! Please dad, I don't want to fight you." He felt his eyes sting, but he refused to cry. Garmadon suddenly grew mad when he heard this though.

"You realize that I'm fighting the venom every time I'm near you! If I was truly evil, I would have had you killed long ago!" Lloyd flinched at his words and took a step back. Garmadon gasped at what he had just said.

"L-Lloyd, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No, it's too late for sorry! It's too late for you to try and fix anything! I can't believe you!" Lloyd's sudden outburst caught the other's attention and they all stepped closer. Kai placed a protective hand on Lloyd's shoulder, while Zane and Cole stood next to him. Garmadon felt sadness seep through his body as he saw his son's eyes. They had pure hatred and betrayal in them.

"Just get out of here!" Lloyd yelled at him. He couldn't fight anymore…it hurt too much for him to even look at his father.

"Lloyd I-"

"Get out!" Garmadon tried to hide the hurt he felt at those words before he sprinted away. The others looked towards the Green ninja with concern.

"Lloyd-"Cole was interrupted by Lloyd.

"I don't want to talk about it now." He walked over towards the Mega Dragon, and the others followed slowly. As they flew towards the Bounty Kai thought over what just happened.

_Did we even really win? _

* * *

**I tried to put in some cute JayxNya**

**And poor Lloyd :,( Sucks to be him**

**Anyways...**

**Famous Question of the Chapter (I've noticed a lot of people doing this now too :) ) :**

**Not many episodes of Ninjago left! What do you want to see before the final battle!?**

**Personally, I want to see the action scenes! Or maybe the dramatic parts! **

**REVIEW GUYS, LETS SEE IF WE CAN GET OVER 171 (My first Ninjago stories amount of reviews)**

**Shoutout to my sisters! You guys are my family! XD**


	14. Bonding and Teasing

The flight to the Bounty was silent and full of tension.

They had just finished their battle with Garmadon, but they knew Lloyd had faced the worst of it. Nobody talked the whole way; there was nothing to be said. Cole's arm wasn't bleeding as badly, but he had to get new bandages on it. Kai ended up with a few cuts and bruises, but thankfully nothing too bad. Zane had the best results, with no scratches whatsoever. Even though Lloyd hadn't even gotten a scratch, they knew he was hurt the most.

The sun was starting to set slightly, casting an eerie glow over them. Cole looked over the side of the dragon and flinched. The place he had known as home was…destroyed. Cars were overturned, small fires were still bright, and the smell of smoke was horrible. He saw some citizens had taken the role of searching for others and putting out the fires. He looked around for his home and sighed in relief when he saw it. It, along with other houses, had managed to stay standing perfectly. He knew his father was somewhere inside there; safe from the evil outside.

Soon enough, they had reached the Bounty. Nya, Jay, and Sensei immediately came out when they had arrived. Kai flinched when he saw Nya covered with bandages and a small wrap around her ankle. She quickly walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Are you okay?" She asked with concern.

"Are you kidding me? Look at you!" He wasn't mad though, he was just happy that she was still alive. She smiled lightly and hugged the other boys with relief. She noticed Cole's injury and gasped.

"Come on, I have bandages over here." She grabbed his uninjured arm and led him inside. Lloyd trudged after them with his hands in his pocket, which grabbed the attention of his Uncle.

"I'm guessing the battle wasn't well?" He asked his two students. They both shook their heads and explained everything that happened. Once they were finished Sensei nodded his head and rubbed his chin.

"He will need time to heal, but he will be okay. It isn't easy fighting your family." Zane and Kai knew that he spoke from personal experience.

"Sensei, does this mean the final battle is still to come? Ninjago City is destroyed!" Kai asked with confusion and anger. He didn't bother to look at the City from the dragon; it was just too much for one person to take.

"I believe that only time will tell. But come students, you must rest. You've had a long day." They both nodded in agreement and headed towards their room to finally rest. Sensei made his way to the main room, where Nya was fixing up Cole's arm. Jay was sitting down nearby, watching the two from the couches. Sensei walked up and placed a hand on Cole's arm.

"How are you feeling?" Cole shrugged and moved his arm.

"Little sore, but I'll be fine. How's Lloyd?" Sensei shook his head and looked down at the floor. Nya sighed and sat down next to Jay. He crawled over to her, and sat on her lap. She was so tired from the battling; now she understood how tough it was to be a ninja.

She was about to say something, but she was cut off by the phone. Sensei quickly made his way to it and answered it.

"Hello? Yes, this is the Bounty, who is this? Ah, yes I see, that is great news. Tomorrow? Yes, that will be just perfect. Thank you, see you tomorrow."

Cole shot Nya a confused look and mouthed _'What the heck?'_

She shook her head and shrugged as Sensei entered the room.

"That was the Tea Shop. They were very lucky and were able to get the Tea early. Tomorrow, Jay will be back to normal." Nya and Cole both smiled widely at the news and cheered.

"What do you mean?" Jay asked in confusion. He wasn't normal? The others looked down at him and smiled. Nya ruffled his hair and laughed quietly.

"It's nothing." He nodded his head, not knowing what any of that had even meant.

* * *

Kai and Zane walked into the room and saw Lloyd sulking on his bed. He was leaning over the side with his knees up on the post and his face in his hands. They looked at their comfortable and inviting beds before walking to him.

"Guys, I appreciate it, but I don't want to talk." He muttered to them without looking up. Kai ignored him and sat down next to him.

"Well I do. You okay dude?" Lloyd shook his head and turned away from him. Zane calmly walked over and sat down on his other side.

"Is there any way to make you feel better?"

"Yeah, if I had a different father." Kai frowned at that part and looked at the boy. He would _kill_ for a father, obviously not one like Garmadon, but still! Zane was disappointed since he would do anything (not kill) to have his creator back.

"Well you can't. You're stuck with him as a father, and that's just how it's going to be." Kai shrugged, not knowing how to comfort him. Lloyd sighed and leaned back onto the bed.

"Honestly, why do I have to be the destined ninja? Kai, you'd be more than happy to defeat my dad!" Kai nodded his head in agreement; he wanted nothing more than to just beat Garmadon in battle.

"And Zane, you and the others would just do it! It's not that simple for me!" Lloyd felt his eyes sting again, but he refused to let any tears fall. He couldn't cry, he was too old for that.

"Lloyd, there is no other way to put this. You are the Green ninja, and you are meant to defeat your father. But you won't be alone; we are a family, and we will always be there for each other." Kai nodded his head and lied down next to him, and Zane lied down too.

"Yeah, through thick and thin. No matter how annoying we all get, we're stuck together." Lloyd chuckled and smiled at the two.

"You promise?" The only real family he had that he trusted was Sensei. He had no idea where his mother was, and of course his father wasn't an option.

"Yes."

"Duh!"

Lloyd smiled and sat back up.

"Thanks guys." Kai rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at the boy.

"Don't go mushy on me Lloyd." He mimicked from what Lloyd had told him other. Lloyd laughed and threw a pillow at his face. Zane and Kai both laughed, happy to finally have the ninja smiling.

* * *

The very next day seemed short to everyone. Nya and Sensei had both left a few minutes ago for the Tea, leaving five destructive ninja behind. They were shocked that the Tea shop hadn't been destroyed, but they decided not to question it. The boys were waiting in the main room, and decided to tease the young ninja.

"So, what do you want to do before you're older Jay?" Lloyd asked the little boy with a smirk. Jay looked up at him in confusion and tilted his head.

"What?"

"Oh, you don't know? You're going to be old like us!" Jay's eyes widened and he shook his head quickly.

"I don't want to be old! I like being a kid!" The others laughed at Jay's attitude.

"But then you won't get have that date with Nya." Cole sighed in fake sadness. Jay's head whipped to his direction and his eyes were larger than saucers.

"Date? With Nya!?" Cole nodded his head and put on a fake sympathy face.

"Yeah, you were supposed to go out with her but now you're too small. I guess I could just take her out if you c-"

"NO! I want to be older, now!" Jay cried out suddenly. The others instantly burst out laughing; Kai and Lloyd fell out of their seats on the couch and hit the floor.

"I'm living with idiots." Nya muttered as she saw the boys laughing at Jay. They all quieted down when they saw her and smiled innocently.

"Hey." They all said casually. She shook her head and walked over to Jay. She handed him a small case that had Tomorrow Tea inside. He looked at it in confusion, and looked up to her.

"Just smash it on the floor in your room, and you'll be back to your old self." She smiled and kissed him on the forehead. He looked up at everyone with an excited look and nodded his head. He sprinted off to his room, obviously wanting to go on that date with her.

Nya looked over at the boys with a suspicious look.

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing." They all answered and smiled innocently…well they tried to look innocent anyways. She rolled her eyes.

"Right." Sensei walked into the room and they all sat down on the couches, waiting for the Lightning ninja's arrival. They all heard footsteps leading up to the room, and the door opened slowly. A teenage Jay walked into the room and he winked at Nya.

"So about that date…"

* * *

**The final chapter has been posted! XD**

**Honestly, I just want to thank everyone who reviewed, read, or anything of that sort! It means a lot, especially since I didn't think anyone would like it :3**

**You guys are my inspiration to writing! :,) (Getting a little emotional here)**

**Final Question of the Chapter:**

**Should there be a sequel to the sequel? (triquel? XD)**

**I should have a poll up soon on who it should be on if you say yes :)**

**Shoutout to my sisters! Love you all X)**

**This is PowerinPink**

**Signing off this story for the last time!**


End file.
